


Forever & Always (Derek Hale x Reader)

by Sourwolf_sterek32



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale has a heart, Derek Hale x Reader - Freeform, Derek Hale/You - Freeform, Derek Needs a Hug, Derek looks after you, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, F/M, Girl struggles, Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Derek, Kidnapped Peter, Loss, Love, Post season 3a, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Reader Insert, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles jeep, Worried Derek, You look after Derek, a lot of hurt Derek, alpha pack, hurt reader, packfeels, reader is a badass werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_sterek32/pseuds/Sourwolf_sterek32
Summary: (Set after season 3a)Y/N Stilinski was Stiles' older sister.You were taken from your family when you were 16 but now you have returned to Beacon Hills, six years later.Everything has changed and you meet a certain blue eyed werewolf who catches your attention. But what will happen when fate tries to pull the two of you apart? Will you give up fighting or risk it all to save each other?[y/n = your name]





	1. Chapter 1

_When you were 16 you were kidnapped while on a school trip and used as a slave for a pack of alphas. 6 years later you were on the run, after finally getting away from the alphas who kidnapped you. But while on the run in effort to get back to your home town to find your father and little brother an omega spotted you. Which is why right now you found yourself running for your life through a forest._

_After being a slave for 6 years you were not about to die from an omega when you were so close to getting home. You keep running and glance over your shoulder to see where the omega is but he was no where to be seen._

You stop confused thinking it gave up, when it suddenly jumped out the bush next to you, tackling you to the ground. You let out a surprised scream and the scream turns into a groan as the werewolf claws slash your stomach. _Bitch!_ You think to yourself grabbing your bleeding stomach, but the man doesn't stop, he claws at your body over and over again but you were too weak to defend yourself. It's been days since you have slept and eaten, your body was just too weak and you knew it.

"Hey!" A male voice shouts in distance. _Great, two onto one now this isn't fair._

Before you could even move your head the new man grabs the omega and throws it off you. You watch in shock as the two men... well now that you were watching you mean two werewolfs, fight on the floor a few meters away from you. You knew you should try and get away while they are both distracted with each other but the other man for some reason caught your attention. You continue watching curiously and almost laugh when the omega suddenly gets up and runs away like a scared toddler.

"You alright?" The same voice asks and you look over at the man taking in his appearance for the first time. _He was tall, muscular, brown hair, stubble and a very attractive man but nevertheless he was a complete stranger and you knew better than anybody to trust a stranger especially very hot ones, they were always trouble._

"I'm fine." You state trying to stand yourself up gingerly but nearly fall over in the process as a strong pair of hands grab your shoulders.

"Yep it looks like you're completely fine." The man comments and you bite your tongue from saying something harsh back because right now he was the only one able to help you.

"It'll heal I just need to rest." You reply bluntly and he nods letting go of your shoulder.

"Thought I could smell werewolf in you and the attitude! You remind me a lot of someone." The man says with a smile.

"Let me help you, it's the middle of the night, can I give you a ride home." He offers and you shake your head. "You can't walk home in your condition, you can barely stand. I promise I'm not one of the bad guys, if I was I would have let the omega kill you." _Okay, he does have a point and he wasn't lying otherwise his heart beat would have changed_. 

"I can sense you're not a bad guy, trust me I've been around a lot of bad werewolves to know, but you can't give me a ride home." You finally answer and the man looks at you, confusion forming on his perfect face.

"Alright, can you at least tell me your name?" He asks with puppy dog eyes and smile.

"My names y/n." You answer and he smiles.

"That's a pretty name, I'm Derek." He says with a smile and you suddenly started to feel guilty for not letting him drive you home. _He was only trying to be polite which is very rare in this world you have come to realise_.

"Look Derek, it's nothing against you... I just don't really have a home." You answer turning your head, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." He says softly and you shake your head.

"It's fine, honestly but I don't wanna talk about it." You answer and he nods.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asks changing the topic.

"Depends on what it is." You answer folding your arms not sure what to expect.

"Are you an alpha?" He asks and you raise your eyebrows in shock but quickly shake your head. "Then why do you smell a lot like an alpha?"

"That is a long painful story." You sigh.

"Well how about you tell me at my house. You can have a shower get yourself cleaned up and I'll take the couch for the night?" Derek offers and you smile and nod.

"I would actually really appreciate that, thank you." You say.

"Did I just hear a thank you? Man I didn't even realise you new that word." Derek says with a laugh and you roll your eyes.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

  
"Derek! Aw thank god, I thought it was Peter coming back from New York already." A mans voice shouts as the two of you walk into Derek's loft as he called it. You look over to where the voice was coming from to find a blonde curly haired teenager staring right back at you. _That must be Isaac, Derek said he lives here too._

"He won't be back for a few weeks." Derek replies but it was clear the young man wasn't listening as his eyes were on you.

"Isaac this is y/n, she'll be staying the night, so be nice." Derek says and you smile at the teenager before following Derek up the stairs into what you presume is his bed room.

"The shower is through that door.." Derek says as he grabs a spare towel and one of his shirts. "I know it's not your size but it would be better than your half ripped and blood soaked one." He says and you nod in agreement before walking into the shower.

You shut the door behind yourself and lean against the door taking in deep breaths. _It's going to be okay, Derek is one of the good guys, this Isaac boy seems kind, everything will be fine. Tomorrow morning I will leave for the Sheriffs station when I've healed so I don't freak dad and Stiles out... who am I kidding they will freak out regardless since they think I'm probably dead... wait wait how do I tell them that I'm a werewolf? They might hate me.._

"Hey y/n are you okay?" Derek's voice calls and you mentally face palm forgetting he could hear your heart beat rising. _Relax y/n, it's fine, your alive and for the love of god don't have a panic attack, Derek probably already thinks your weak as it is._

"Yeah I'm fine." You reply shaking your head again knowing Derek would have been able to tell that was a lye.

After you showered you put your clothes back on minus your shirt which got replaced with the oversized shirt that smelt like Derek and you smile.

"Your pack mate doesn't like me very much does he?" You ask walking into the bed room to find Derek sitting on the end of the bed.

"The pack just went through a lot after two of my betas got killed and my sister nearly dying." Derek explains as you take a seat next to him.

"Your betas? You use to be an alpha?" You ask carefully realising this was a sensitive topic.

"I was but I lost my alpha powers when I took my sisters pain." He explains and you nod having heard that if you go too far when taking someone's pain it could end badly.

"How did she get hurt?" You ask curiously.

"That is a long story involving my horrible choice of girlfriends and also a pack of alphas." He answers and you froze. _A pack of alphas? The pack of alphas?_ "y/n what's wrong?"

"THE pack of alphas? As in Deucalion's pack of alphas?" You questions as you felt your heart beat rising dramatically.

"Yes, but how do you know about them?" He asks and you close your eyes trying to steady your heart beat. "They aren't here anymore most of them are dead and trust me they won't be coming back after what we did, it's okay don't worry. But how do you know them?"

"You know that long painful story I said I was going to tell you? This is it." You say and he nods.

"6 years ago I was on a school trip, the annual trip Beacon Hills high do and the alpha pack kidnapped me. My dad and brother probably think I'm dead now which is why I'm here, we live in Beacon Hills at least we did when I was living with them, I don't know if they still do. But the alphas they turned me and then used me as their own personal slave. It was horrible, I was only 16 at the time and I was petrified. They taught me how to control my powers on the full moon and everything but the things they did to me, the things they made me do, it was awful. Then a few days ago news spread that the alpha pack was dying, so I took my chances and when Deucalion and what was left of the pack went out for the afternoon, I ran. I ran as far as I could and then an omega found me and that's when you came in." You explain and Derek moves closer wiping a stray tear off your cheek that you didn't even realise was there.

"Hey, it's going to alright. Tomorrow once you have healed I will help you find your dad and brother, I barely know you but for some reason I feel like I actually do know you." Derek says softly and you smile.

"Thank you, I just don't know how I'm going to keep the whole supernatural thing a secret to them. My brother is very nosy to say the least, but I love him." You say with a smile, trying to imagine how grown up Stiles would look now. _He's probably tall like dad, I wonder if him and Scotty are still best friends, who am I kidding of course they be._ You smile remembering the good old times the three of you had together.

"How about you help me find something for tea for us and Isaac, then get some sleep and then I will help you find your father and brother?" Derek says and you nod.


	2. Chapter 2

" _You should have never run away y/n, now I am going to have to kill you and your family." Deucalion says._

"y/n wake up!"

 _"No! Leave me alone! No!" You scream_.

"y/n!"

Suddenly your eyes fly open and you sit up quickly. Your claws were out and your eyes were glowing bright blue. _Where am I?_ You think to yourself as you look around to find Derek standing above you holding your shoulders but something wasn't right you could smell blood. That's when your eyes caught sight of the claw marks on Derek's chest. _Oh my god, I did that!_

"You're safe. The alpha back aren't coming for you y/n, you're safe." He says softly and you nod taking deep breaths controlling the wolf inside you as your claws disappear and eyes go back to normal.

"I'm sorry." You begin to say but Derek shakes his head.

"It's fine don't worry." He responds and you smile apologetically.

"If it makes you feel better I have clawed Derek a lot worse." Isaac voice says and you look over towards the door to see him leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry to wake you guys, I'm okay you can go back to sleep, I'm sorry." You say and Derek turns to the teenager giving him a nod and Isaac leaves the room.

"What's the time?" You ask sitting yourself up properly in Derek's bed.

"7am, do you want to go back to sleep?" He asks and you shake your head.

"Can we go find my father and brother?" You say and Derek nods with a smile.

"Of course, I'll just find a shirt and we'll go." He says walking out the room and you couldn't help but watch him, taking in every detail of his perfectly sculpted back.

\------------------------------------------

"Alright so what street address?" Derek asks as you both get into his car.

"Sheriffs station." You answer putting your seat belt on.

"Your father works there I'm guessing?" Derek asks and you nod.

"Yeah he's the sheriff, well he was 6 years ago." You say and Derek's eyes go wide.

"What's your last name?" He quickly asks and you look at him in confusion.

"Stilinski, why?"

"Oh my god, Stiles is your brother?" Derek asks with a shocked but happy expression.

"You know my brother?" You question.

"He's apart of our pack." _Wait Stiles is a werewolf?! How?_ "He's not a werewolf or anything, he's human but he's apart of the pack and has saved my life too many times to count."

"Holy shit." You say to yourself not sure how to respond as Derek pulls his phone out.

"Stiles! Meet me at the sheriffs station right now." Derek says into the phone.

"What? Derek? It's 7am on a Saturday, if I have to drag your little werewolf ass out of jail or something I swear to god-" _Yep same old Stiles_.

"Stiles shut up and meet me at the station." Derek replies ending the call putting the car into gear and you couldn't help but smile. _Him and Stiles clearly have a love hate relationship_.

"Tell me about this pack of yours." You ask and so Derek does, he tells you all the pack members, _Lydia the Banshee, Isaac his beta (well not his anymore), Allison the hunter (but her and her father don't hunt anymore) also she's Scott's girlfriend and then Scott the true alpha! Scott is not only a werewolf and not only an alpha but a true alpha. He then explains the past few events that had occurred in Beacon Hills and you sit there in shock not being able to imagine little Stiles and Scott out in the supernatural world saving people and risking their lives!_

 

  
"We're here." Derek says parking in front of the station and your eyes land on the familiar blue jeep parked next to them.

You follow behind Derek into the station and you can hear Stiles and your dad talking in his office.

"Derek! What was so important that you woke me from my beauty sleep?" Stiles asks as he opens dads office door.

"Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles, I found someone who's been eager to see you guys." Derek says and you step out from behind him and smile softly with tears forming in my eyes.

"y/n?" Dad and Stiles question at the exact same time, jaws dropped. You nod shyly as the two men run over to you and wrap you into a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Dad says hugging you and Stiles.

"I'm not dead dad, I'm okay." You respond kissing Stiles forehead softly as your brother starts to cry.

"What happened? How-" Dad tries to ask as he lets you and Stiles go and you shake your head.

"That's a very long story that I'd rather not talk about if that's okay?"

"You talk to me when you feel like you are ready, but who's the son of a bitch I have to kill?" He asks angrily.

"It's already taken care of Dad, it's okay don't worry, I'm fine." You says and Stiles shakes his head.

"God I missed you." He says wiping away his tears and you embrace him in another hug.

"I am never going to leave you again little brother, that is a promise."

"Mr Hale, thank you for bringing y/n back to us." Dad says and you turn to Derek who nods giving you a smile as he walks out the station. You watch until the door shuts behind him.

"You have grown up so much, you look so much like your mother." Dad says, his eyes watery and you laugh softly liking the compliment.

You guys stand in the office for over an hour talking about everything you have missed over the years.

"Hey Stiles I-" Scott suddenly calls walking into the officer but stopping mid sentence, jaw dropped when his eyes land upon you.

"Hey Scotty." You greet with the biggest smile as you watch Scott's eyes fly from Stiles to you.

"It's really her." Stiles responds and Scott bolts over to you embracing you in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead." Scott states letting go now with tears in his eyes too.

"That's what everyone thought, but you can't get rid of me that easily boys." You say smiling but noticing a slight change of expression on Scott but it only lasts for a moment.

You all stay there talking for a few more minutes before Scott breaks it apart. "Hey Stiles can I talk to you outside for a minute?" And with that the boys head outside leaving you and your dad for a much needed father daughter moment.

"What's wrong?" You heard Stiles ask once the boys were outside and silently thanked your werewolf hearing.

"It's y/n dude... she's a werewolf." Scott says and you suddenly felt guilty. _I should have been the one to tell Stiles, I completely forgot Scott would have been able to tell._

"What?! No you must be smelling Derek on her or something I noticed she's wearing his shirt... which reminds me I need to have a stern talking with him about my sister." Stiles says and you roll your eyes but smile liking how protective he was.

"She is definitely a werewolf! I don't know what happened during the past 6 years all I know is that it would have been hell for her because I can smell it. Stiles she's scared and looks like she hasn't slept for days. What if werewolfs took her! She must hate werewolfs now! She's going to hate me and you because you're apart of the pack!" Scott says and now she could hear Stiles heart start to beat faster.

"Shit." Stiles mutters.

"y/n?" Dad asks and you turn back to him, his face full of concern. "You are listening to the boys talking aren't you?" And you nod. "Werewolf?" He asks and you nod again tears forming in your eyes. "Hey sweetheart it's okay." He says pulling you into a hug as you broke down in his arms. _You hate crying in front of people, especially family because you don't want them to think you are weak but you couldn't stop yourself as tears poured down your face._

"I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry." You mumble and he hugs you tighter.

"Derek told you about the Hale-McCall pack right?" He asks and you nod, head still buried in his neck. "See there is nothing to be worried about, I certainly won't love you any less knowing you're a werewolf. Plus at least now I know you will be able to protect Stiles when the pack is off saving the town." He says and you laugh softly tears still pouring down your cheeks.

"y/n what's wrong? Are you okay?" Stiles quickly questions as the boys walk into the room seeing you crying in your dads arms.

"I should have told you straight away, please don't hate me." You say trying to wipe away your tears and Stiles face saddens before pulling you into a hug.

"I would never hate you!" He says. "You're my sister! And now you're apart of the pack!" _I'm apart of the pack?_!

You look over at Scott who nods. "You're basically my sister too, we grew up together and no sister of mine is gonna be an omega when she could be a beta in mine and Derek's pack." He says with his puppy dog smile.

"I love you guys." You say with the biggest smile.


	3. Chapter 3

  
***One year later***

You had finally settled back into life in Beacon Hills, all the pack members had excepted you into the pack straight away after finding out you were Stiles sister.   
Lydia and Allison were thrilled to have another girl in the pack even though you were a few years older than the rest of the pack members, minus Derek who was only 2 years older than you. Speaking of Derek, you two had become really close friends, yes you still strongly believe Derek is one of the hottest men you have ever laid eyes on but you see him more as a best friend and you know he feels the same about you. You also finally met Peter Hale, he seems nice enough but you never forget the stories Stiles tells you about the man and that is enough for you to always be weary around him.  
You finally got a job and now working at the local sport shop in the guns section, much to everyone's surprise that you actually knew a lot about guns and how to use one.  
The pack had been through many 'missions' as Stiles called it where we would have to save the town from some supernatural threat, the last one being another Kanima incident a few weeks ago and let's just say you absolutely hate being paralysed from the neck down, especially when you were riding a motorcycle at the same time!

"What are you thinking about y/n?" Stiles questions as he throws another piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Because right now you aren't focusing on Star Wars and I am taking full offence." He says with a laugh.

You roll onto your stomach on Stiles bed watching him as he catches another piece of popcorn in his mouth from his seated position on the floor.

"Just thinking about how much my life has changed." You answer grabbing a handful of popcorn yourself.

"In a good way?" Stiles asks half unsure and you laugh.

"Of course a good way you moron. I have my family back, I have a pack, I have great friends, I have a job I love, I couldn't be happier." You say with a mouth full of food and Stiles just laughs.

"It's good to have you home sis, it really is." He says looking at you proudly as he throws one of your favourite chocolate bars to you. _You thank but also curse Stiles in your head for always being so nosy, you haven't worked out how but he somehow he always knew when you got your period and he always has your favourite chocolate every time. He use to do it all the time before you got taken away and you smile grateful he still does it. Although maybe it wasn't so hard to tell when you were 'on that time of the month' because you tended to not leave the house unless you had to go to work and you knew Stiles had picked up on that.  But you pray that the pack don't pick up on it._

_You usually received very bad PMS during your period, once scaring the life out of your dad and Stiles when you began to throw up one afternoon and then faint shortly after. But luckily for you Melissa McCall gave you some pills that helped with the pain and explained to your worried dad and brother that it was completely normal for some women and that the pills would stop the fainting and throwing up. But since becoming a werewolf it got a lot better which you were very grateful of._

_However, tomorrow you knew you couldn't stay at home all day because Scott had called in a pack meeting like they do every fortnight. It won't be the end of the world, you would just much rather be snuggled in bed watching Netflix in peace._

\------------------------------------------

"When is that school trip for the big lacrosse game? Is that this semester?" Isaac asks looking back and forth between his fellow high school mates leaving you and Derek out of this conversation. You lean back into the couch watching the teenagers talk excitingly about the trip on the other two couches in Derek's loft. The loft has become a meeting place for the pack and also is like a safe place if any of them needed a place to crash as there was plenty of room because Derek owned the whole building.

"Well, better head off and get started on my maths assignment." Stiles states standing up taking you away from your thoughts.

"Umm Stiles that maths assignment is due tomorrow." Lydia says.

"Yeah I know but I work better and faster when I know it's due the next day." He responds grabbing a handful of chips off the table.

"I really have no idea how you are on straight A's." Allison comments shaking her head.

"I've been trying to work it out for years." Scott says with a laugh.

"Ready to go y/n?" Stiles asks as the two of you came together in his jeep.

"It's okay I will hang back and help Derek clean up the food." You say and Stiles nods as everyone leaves the building including Isaac as he and Scott had to do a history project together, leaving you and Derek alone.

"You don't have to stay back I can take care of it." He says.

"I had nothing better to do." You say grabbing the empty cups and putting them in the sink. "You know after a year of knowing each other you still haven't told me where this famous Hale volt is." You call out from the kitchen and you can hear Derek laugh softly.

"Trust me you'll be safer if you don't know where it is." He responds with the same line he always does.

"If I had a dollar for every time you have said that to me I would be fucking rich." You call back shaking your head.

"If I had a dollar for every time you asked that question I would be fucking rich too." He responds and you laugh rolling your eyes as you begin to wash the cups while Derek cleaned the lounge room.

After a few minutes you were nearly finished when Derek quickly comes into the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." You answer slightly confused with the concerned look on his face.

"Okay you aren't lying but why are you in pain?" He asks and you sigh always forgetting that Derek could sense just about anything. He was right you were in pain but it was normal for that time of the month, although you never got it really bad since becoming a werewolf, with the exception of the past 5 minutes where you thought your uterus was literally going to explode.

"It's normal pain Derek, I'm a girl and werewolf or not it sometimes hurts." You say and Derek's face goes from confused to sympathetic. _A year ago you would have been blushing so hard saying something like that to him but now it seems normal, you guys have become best friends, whether it's because you are both nearly the same age in a pack full of teenagers, or because Derek saved your life, you weren't sure but you knew you and Derek had a connection and you knew he could feel it too._

"Let me take your pain." He says walking over to you and you shake your head. _To be honest you have wanted nothing more but you knew it wouldn't work, because for some reason it seems to be classified as a normal human pain as Scott said it when he tried taking your pain a few months ago with no success._

"You can't. Not this kind of pain, trust me Scott tried a few months ago." You respond putting the last cup down. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"y/n you don't need to ask of course you can." Derek responds and you smile heading upstairs towards the bathroom.

_You haven't felt nauseous with your period for years so why the hell is it happening now? And out of all the places it happens when you're with Derek at the loft, not when you're at home by yourself or just with your dad and Stiles._

You walk into the bathroom locking the door behind you and lean against the door. _For the love of god please don't let this happen here, he will hear if I start to throw up, please not now_. You pray silently but it was useless as you collapse next to the toilet lifting the seat up and begin to throw up.

"y/n?" You hear Derek's voice call from the other side of the door as he knocks on it.

"I'm fine." You gasp trying to get air back into your lungs as you throw up again.

"I'm coming in." Derek voice says as the door slams open and suddenly his firm gentle hands were on your back. "What's wrong?" But you couldn't answer as you threw up again and Derek grabs your hair holding it out the way without you having to say anything.

After what seems like forever the nausea seemed to pass and you flushed the toilet while Derek was still rubbing your back gently.

"I'm so sorry." You say softly trying to catch your breath still as you close the toilet lid but still leaning on.

"Hey shhh it's fine." Derek says calmly. "Does this usually happen?"

"Hasn't since I become a werewolf but it use to." You answer and Derek sighs and you sense relief coming from him. You smile realising he was worried about you.

"Scott says Allison sometimes gets bad but nothing to this extreme and I don't think Lydia gets it like this either, why do you?" He asks as you stand up with his help and without saying anything he takes you to his room and you both sit down on his bed.

"Some girls get it bad, some girls don't get it as bad, while others don't get it at all. I guess I'm just unlucky." You say with a small laugh.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asks and you shake your head, you'd rather stay here the night then go home and give your family a heart attack if you faint like last time.

"Can I stay here? I just don't want to worry dad and Stiles." You admit and Derek smiles.

"Yeah of course, stay here I'll get you a glass of water." Derek says and you nod.

"Do you happen to have a spare tooth brush?" You ask knowing your breath would still smell bad from the events before.

"Yeah, top draw in the sink." He calls over his shoulder as he walks out the room.

 

  
***1 hour later***

You find yourself lying on the couch in the main room of the loft with Derek lying behind you. His arm over you as you both lye there watching the rain hit the big window.

"Derek?"

"y/n?" He responds in the same tone as you and you smile.

"Something bad is coming isn't it?" You ask worriedly. _You could sense something wasn't right a few weeks ago and it's just getting worse, you could feel something bad is going to happen but you just didn't know what or when_.

"You can sense it too? Something is coming, I haven't said anything to the pack. I don't want them to start worrying, especially with their final year of school and if it's something I can handle without getting them involved then there's no need to worry them over it." Derek answers moving his thump in circles over your arm.

"You really look after the teenagers don't you?" You say and you could feel Derek nod softly.

"I was their alpha, the one they come to when there's an issue or when they need help. None of them asked for this, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Isaac none of them asked for it, I was born into it and even though I'm not technically their alpha anymore they still come to me when there's an issue. We all have a love-hate relationship as you have witnessed over the months. We all argue and yell especially Stiles and I but we are there for each other." He says taking a deep breath and you could tell he was under a lot of pressure with taking care of the pack.

"Even Scott comes to you for help?"

"Especially Scott, he says he doesn't know what he's doing and needs my help but I can tell he's gonna be a good alpha when I'm no longer around." He answers.

"Well I hope that day doesn't happen for a long while, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you to be honest." You say and feel Derek's heart beat rise slightly until he manages to steady it.

"You would be fine without me, you're smart, kind, beautiful and can take care of yourself, trust me if anything I'm bad for you. Everyone around me always gets hurt." He says and you turn your body so you were lying on your back able to see Derek's face.

"That was sweet but trust me I need you more than you think, you know how Allison is Scotts anchor? You're mine and I don't care if people get hurt around you I'm a girl and you said it yourself I can take care of myself." You say and Derek just smiles looking into your eyes and you smile back.

"Hypothetically, if I told you that I liked you more than friends, what would you say?" Derek asks still looking into your eyes and you blush slightly.

"I'd say that I feel the same about you. Hypothetically, of course." You respond with a cheeky smile.

"God, could you both shut up and finally kiss each other?" Peters voice shouts as the door to the loft opens and Derek rolls his eyes giving you an apologetic look.

"We're just friends Peter." Derek shouts over his shoulder and even though you knew you guys were friends it broke your heart slightly when he said it.

"Sure you are." He says giving you a wink as he walks up the stairs to his room.

You turn your head to look at Derek not sure what to say after that comment and your eyes lock for a second before he leans in and kisses you. It might sound cliche but it felt like a spark lit as his lips hit yours and you knew he felt it to. He moves his body slightly and cups your face with his hands as you kiss him back, his lips soft and moist on yours.

"You know?" Derek asks softly pulling away and you smile nodding, _you knew that Derek was your mate from the moment the two of you met in the forest. You had heard Deucalion talk about mates one day which is where you learnt the term from. Mates are sort of like soul mates if you believe in that, they are two werewolves who are ideally suited for each other and can't imagine being without the other. They know they are worth fighting for and giving up everything for._

"How long have you known? I didn't even know you knew what a mate was." Derek says with his hand resting on your hip.

"Since you saved my life, I felt a connection towards you but I never knew for certain until just then." You answer and Derek doesn't say anything to that, his smile just grows kissing you again pulling your body closer. You slide your hand up his shirt, your fingers moving over his defined smooth abs. Both your heart beats rising in sink while he puts his hand behind the back of your head kissing you tenderly.

\-----------------------------------------

"y/n wake up." Derek's voice says softly as your eyes flutter open slowly trying to adjust to the sudden brightness coming through the window. "You better get up, I'm pretty sure you have work in an hour."

"Shit!" You mutter half asleep as you roll off the couch falling onto the floor. Derek laughs from the other side of the room holding two cups of what smells like freshly made coffee.

"Shut up asshole." You say with a grin as he hands you a cup and places a kiss on your lips. "Well good morning to you too." You say happily causing Derek to laugh again.

"I don't know if it's relevant to ask since we are sorta mates now but I feel like I should, would you like to be my girlfriend y/n?" He asks and the smile on your face grows wider.

"I want to be your girlfriend more than an electron wants to attach to a proton." You answer and Derek shakes his head with a smile.

"You are definitely Stiles' sister." He says leaning over and kissing you again.

"The one and only." You reply taking a sip of your coffee. "How are we going to tell the pack about us?"

"Preferably when Stiles is in a good mood so he doesn't cut my head off." He answers and you roll your eyes.

"He wouldn't-"

"He once told me he was going drag my little werewolf ass onto the road and leave me for dead, when I was shot with a wolfsbane bullet." He says and you laugh remembering when Scott and Stiles told you that story.

"But he didn't did he?" You ask and Derek shakes his head.

"We threaten each other a lot but never mean it." He answers and you smile. "Let me drive you home so you can get ready for work."


	4. Chapter 4

  
(Third person POV)

"Did y/n come home last night?" Scott asks as him and Stiles walk towards Biology class.

"No she stayed at the loft, why?" Stiles answers and Scott's facial expression changes. "Dude, what's with that face?"

"Stilinski! Derek smells like your sister!" Isaac shouts running up to the two of them and Stiles face turns shocked and confused.

"Scotty?" He asks looking over at his best friend who nods agreeing with his beta.

"When I got to yours and y/n was leaving for work, her scent was really strong like Derek's." Scott answers and Stiles turns speechless as they all take a seat in class.

"Dude relax, it's not like she dating Peter!" Scott whispers leaning over his table towards Stiles sitting in front of him.

"Yeah but it's Derek! I will admit he's changed a lot since we first met him but it's still Derek frickin Hale! Everyone he has loved is sorta dead right now Scott!" Stiles responds in a half whisper turning around to face Scott.

"She's 22 years old, dude. I know she's your sister and you don't want her to get hurt because trust me I don't want her to either but she can take care of herself and it's Derek! You have seen him risk his life for all of us I doubt he will ever let anything happen to y/n." Scott whispers sitting in his seat properly as he teacher walks in the room.

"Yeah I know, I know but I swear to god if he hurts a single hair on her head I'm gonna break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up his-"

"Mr Stilinski! Would you like to share your conversation with the class." The teacher asks and Stiles turns around in his seat to face her shaking his head. "Wise choice, now if you don't want detention after school, can you tell me what the Mitochondria does in an animal cell."

"Ummm it's the power house of the cell." Stiles answers and he could hear Lydia sigh from the table next to him and he knew he was going to detention.

"I'm going to need more than that Stilinski." The teacher says crossing her arms.

"Yeah that's all got, I will see you in detention." Stiles responds sinking lower in his seat.

\------------------------------------------

***Later that day***

"So detention huh?" You ask leaning against Stiles bed room door.

"The teacher is out to get me, I know it." He responds spinning around in his chair to face you and you laugh.

"Look Stiles I need to tell you something before you hear it from anyone else." You begin to say and Stiles shakes his head.

"You and Derek right?" He asks and you stand there shocked.

"How-"

"Scott could smell Derek on you this morning and Isaac could smell your scent on Derek. But I knew it was bound to happen, he saved your life, he brought you home, you two became best friends and even we could see you guys have a connection. Just please y/n, please be careful alright." He says in a serious tone and you nod.

"I know and I will be don't worry." You say before walking out his room and heading to your own bed. _It has been a long day and you were exhausted. A group of men had walked into the shop today and basically interrogated your boss for information about you. You had no idea why they were so interested in you, the group of them then bought a bunch of rifles and ammunition from you, giving you dirty looks as if you had done something to upset them_.

You collapse on top of your bed looking up at ceiling, you really didn't want to go to work tomorrow. _You just had a sinking feeling in your stomach about the group of men and the way they looked at you.  
You thought about calling Derek and telling him about what happened but you talked yourself out of it knowing he would worry too much and tell you not to go to work tomorrow but you needed the money as you were saving up for a car_.

***15 hours later***

"y/n call on line three for you." Your boss calls from the other side of the shop and you nod walking over to the front desk picking up the phone.

"Hey y/n, it's Allison." A chirpy voice answers and you smile.

"Hey Argent, what's up?" You say leaning against the front desk.

"Can you put a packet of the new deep impact broad heads on hold for me at the front counter? I will be there in 5 minutes I'm so sorry to ask this of you but I'm in a hurry, dad wants to take Scott and I out for lunch." She answers.

"Yeah of course I will go do that right now, see you soon then?" You say.

"Yep see you then, thanks y/n." She says as you hang up the phone.

_At first you weren't too sure about Allison let alone her dating Scott but Stiles had filled you in on everything. After hearing about all the times Allison and her father had saved Scott's life and how much pain the couple had suffered because of him being a werewolf and her family being hunters, you had warmed up to Allison a lot. She was a nice girl and a total bad ass with a compound bow. She had saved your life a couple times by blinding whatever supernatural creature the pack was up against. For that you were grateful and happy to call Allison one of your closest friends._

You were in the archery section looking for the broad heads Allison wants when you pick up an unwanted scent. You quickly turn towards the front door to find the group of 4 men standing there all with their new rifles in their hands. _Oh for fucks sake, this can't be good._

You half duck behind the shelf you standing in front of but watching the group intensely as one of them loaded their gun. "Everyone get on the fucking ground!" The same man yells and you roll your eyes, _are they seriously trying to rob the place?_

The customers and your fellow workmates drop to the floor in panic as the man fires a bullet into the air. You expected to smell gun powder instantly but it wasn't gun powder you smelt, it was wolfsbane. _Fuck!_

You quickly grab your phone and text Derek saying 'HELP AT WORK' and send a quick message to Allison saying 'back door bring your bow' as the group of men instruct the customers and workers to stand against the wall with their hands above their heads. You don't move. You stay where you are hidden behind the shelf.

"Where is she?" One of the men ask looking at all the hostages obviously referring to you.

"Spread out, that little bitch is here somewhere, I know it." The taller one says as 3 of the 4 men start to look around the shop while the other watches the hostages.

You watch as one of the men head in your direction and you duck behind a different shelf just in time without him spotting you. You crouch there with your back against the shelf when you suddenly smelt Allison. You look towards the back door to find here kneeling inside the store with a bow in her hand and you smile nodding towards the guy and she nods back.

She nocks an arrow onto the string of her bow and fires it, hitting the guy in the leg. The man shouts in pain dropping his gun as he collapses to the floor as anther arrow implants itself in his shoulder and Allison quickly runs over to you. The two of you both now hiding behind the shelf.

"Shot to injured not to kill, we aren't killers." You whisper and she nods getting another ready.

"And the she-wolf has a friend." One of the men shout. "Shot to kill boys, anyone who's a friend of the she-wolf deserves to die along with her."

"Who are these people?" Allison whispers and you shrug your shoulders.

"I have no idea but they clearly want me dead, wolfsbane bullets and everything." You respond.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Wolfe." One of the men yell cocking his gun as Allison leans to the side and fires another arrow hitting the bloke fair in the shoulder. _Alright two down, two to go_.

"Hawkeye wannabe! Show your face instead of hiding with the wolf." Another man shouts and Allison has to stop herself from laughing. _A Hawkeye wannabe? Really?_

"Let's finish this." Allison says nocking another arrow on the string.

"Wait Argent!" You hiss but it was too late the teenager was on her feet. _Scott will kill me if something happens to her._

"Hey boys." Allison shouts and you mentally face palm, _really Allison? Really?_

You watch as she fires an arrow at the closest guy hitting him in the knee cap as he falls to the ground and you sigh of relief. But there was movement on the other side of the room. _Shit there was another one wasn't there?_

"Argent get down!" You shout as you sprint towards the teenager pushing her out the way as a bullet tears through your stomach.

"y/n!" Allison shouts shooting at the man twice making sure he wasn't getting up. You look down at your stomach, your white work shirt now stained red from blood but you smile realising it was a normal bullet not wolfsbane.

"It wasn't wolfsbane, it'll heal." You groan standing yourself with Allisons help. "Call my dad, him and Parrish can deal with the assholes with arrows in them, good shooting by the way." You say as Allison dials the sheriffs station.

You turn around looking at the hostages who were sprinting out the shop even your boss was. You then look over at the three men on the floor obviously not going anywhere any time... _wait there was four men!_ You quickly turn around to Allison to only find the other man holding a gun to her forehead as he holds her tightly.

"Let her go!" You shout letting your claws come out. "You said you were after me, let the teenager go."

"She helped you and anyone who helps you is dead to me!" The man shouts cocking his gun and you could see tears forming in Allison eyes.

"Why?" You ask taking a step closer to them.

"Because you helped Deucalion kill my son! 2 years ago my son Sebastian was bitten and then Deucalion killed him!" He shouts and you remember the night, Deucalion made you watch as he took the 10 year olds life.

"That wasn't me, it was Deucalion, I didn't kill your son." You say gently and the man shakes his head and the sound of police sirens fill the air.

"But you just stood there and watched!" The man shouts now aiming the gun at you with his strong grip still on Allison.

"y/n get down!" Derek voice shouts and you drop to the ground doing exactly what he says as you watch Derek jump at the man tackling him to the ground allowing Allison to get away from him. You stand up running over to the girl and grabbing her arm pulling her away from the two men on the ground. Suddenly two gun shots fire and Derek screams in pain as he slices the mans the throat. Then suddenly you felt a burning sensation coming from your arm and you look down to find one of the bullets had nicked your arm. _Damn it, it's wolfsbane!_

"Derek!" You shout running over to the man who slowly stands himself up grabbing his stomach. "It's wolfsbane."

"I know." He says wincing. "The bullet went all the through it's not too bad, are you okay?" He asks eyes full of concern looking at your arm and your bloodied stomach.

"I'm fine just got nicked by the wolfsbane bullet, the other was a normal bullet." You reply.

"Just being nicked can still kill you." He responds grabbing your hand. "We need to go to the loft, Peter can burn the poison out." He says and you nod but not liking the sound of 'burning the poison out'

"y/n! Oh my god your shot." Your dad shouts running into the store followed by his deputies.

"It's fine, it'll heal but Derek and I have to get back to the loft." You say grabbing Derek's hand and you watch as your dad looks at Derek and then back to you.

"Wolfsbane?" He asks and you nod.

"Take care of her, son." Dad says to Derek who nods as you both walk out the shop leaving Allison in the capable hands of the sheriff.


	5. Chapter 5

* **10 minutes later** *

"Peter a little help!" You shout walking into the loft as Derek collapses by your side. _Shit this type of wolfsbane is effective_. "Peter!" You shout as he walks down the stair with what looks to be a blow torch.

"I'm fine." Derek groans sitting himself up against the wall.

"Yep totally looks fine." You comment and Derek scowls at you and you knew it was best to keep your mouth shut. "Peter!"

"Relax I'm coming." He says crouching down next to Derek as he lights the blow torch.

"Wait what are you doing?" You quickly questions.

"Do you want him die? No. Then hold him still because this will hurt." Peter explains so you grab Derek's shoulder with your good arm to help him stay still as Peter begins to burn the poison. It only took a few minutes but god it felt like hours as you used all your strength to hold Derek still while you watched the flames against his stomach and tried to block out his screams of pain.

"Done." Peter says and Derek slumps against the wall gasping for air.

"Hey hey it's okay, I'm here." You say softly grabbing Derek's hand until he manages to get his breath back.

"Peter y/n's arm." Derek says and Peter nods.

"This is going to hurt sweetheart." He says and you sit down next to Derek and nod.

"Why do I get the feeling your going to enjoy this?" You ask and Peter chuckles as he begins to burn the wolfsbane out your arm. The pain was excruciating but Derek was holding your hand trying to take your pain. Once it was over you lean into Derek next to you and you both sit there leaning on each other for the next hour until your skin had finally healed.

"Who where those men?" Derek asks breaking the silence.

"I have no idea but they wanted me dead because Deucalion killed one of their sons." You answer and Derek grabs your hand and you keep talking. "I was there when he killed the little boy and they wanted me dead because all I did was stand there and watch and I didn't try save the boy."

"You know it's not your fault right?" Derek asks and you nod. "Good because otherwise I would have had to make a bit long speech about how you didn't have a choice and if you did have a choice that you have saved the little boy because that's the kind of person you are. You aren't a killer y/n no matter what the colour of your eyes mean, you're not a killer. You're one of the nicest girls I know who also don't take shit from anyone and that is really attractive." Derek says as he kisses your forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks to you." You respond as you hear the familiar sound of Stiles jeep pull out outside.

"Stiles is here." Derek says having heard the jeep too and you nod as Derek stands up holding his hand out and helps you up as well.

"y/n!" Stiles shouts opening the door to the loft and you spin around looking over at your brother who was followed by your dad.

"It's okay, I'm fine." You say looking over at Derek. "We're fine, if you can believe it, thank Peter for that."

"Allison told me everything, thank you Derek for saving my daughter, again." Your dad says and Derek nods.

"She would have done the same for me." He responds kindly.

"I will see you tomorrow Derek, pack meeting, don't forget." You say giving Derek an apologetic look and he nods understanding that's it's a little too soon to hug and kiss in front of your dad.

"You two go ahead I will meet you in the car." Your dad says. _Oh god, this won't be good._

You and Stiles walk out the room heading towards the jeep as you listen to your dad talk to Derek with your werewolf hearing.

"So you are dating my daughter?" You hear your dad ask and you moan knowing Derek is about to get told to stay away from you.

"What's he saying?" Stiles questions and you hush him while you continue listening.

"It sounds like you don't need me to answer that Mr Stilinski." Derek responds.

"No I don't and call me John." He says and your heart skips a beat, _is dad being nice to him??_

"Just make sure my daughter doesn't get hurt." He says.

"I promise I will do everything I can to keep y/n safe." Derek answers and you smile.

"C'mon don't leave me hanging, what's dad saying?" Stiles asks pushing you towards the jeep and you laugh.

"Dad was actually being nice!" You say and Stiles laughs but then goes serious.

"Wait you're telling the truth? Damn! I owe Scott 5 dollars then." He responds and you laugh pushing him into the passenger seat.

"This jeep was going to be mine before I was taken so I should be able to drive it just this once." You say before Stiles could say anything.

"Alright point taken, you can drive her this one time." He says handing you the keys and you smile.

 

***6 month later***

The past 6 months went by really fast and surprisingly only one supernatural creature decided to rock up in Beacon Hills and that was a witch. But with Deaton's help the pack got rid of her quickly before she could unleash her magic on the town. On a higher note you had moved in with Derek at the loft as much as you could sense your dad wasn't too happy with it but you were 23 years old, not his little baby any more and he needed to accept that. You also bought yourself a decent car, now not having to rely on Derek or Stiles to drive you to places.

"Good morning beautiful." Derek says softly as he rolls over onto his back allowing you to curl up next to him. You rest your head on his chest while tracing circles over his abs with your thumb.

"Good morning hot stuff." You mumble still half asleep as he kisses you on the forehead.

"Derek!" Isaacs voice shouts desperately from the main room. Without speaking you and Derek bolt out of bed both of you barely in any clothes. Derek only in pants whereas you with shorts and a bra.

"What happened?" Derek quickly asks as you find Isaac standing by the table in the middle of the main room.

"Peters gone." Isaac says softly turning to the face the two of you. "And I know who took him." He adds looking at you with an apologetic expression.

"Isaac who took him?" Derek asks sternly in his alpha voice, even though he isn't an alpha but it always makes his Betas listen to him.

"Deucalion." Isaac answers handing Derek a piece of paper off the table. You look over Derek's shoulder reading what was written in blood on the paper.

_'If you want your uncle back, Derek. Then you come alone to me and I won't kill him. If you do not come alone then I will burn him alive just like how the rest of your family died. And then I will come for the rest of your back, one by one. But you can prevent that from happening, all you need to do is come alone Derek. You know where to find me. I am waiting.'_

"Oh my god." You gasp taking a few steps backwards. "He's b-back." You mutter staring at the ground. "D-Derek you c-can't. He... oh my god."

"Hey, hey, y/n it's okay. Breath." Derek's soothing voice says but you shake your head as your heart beat skyrockets.

"No- it's... it's not okay." You gasp fighting for breath, you knew you needed to calm down or else you will have a panic attack but you couldn't stop. "This isn't real- it's- it's not real." You stutter as you suddenly feel dizzy and fall to the ground but a strong pair of hands grab you and lower you to the ground gently.

"Derek she's having a panic attack." Isaacs voices says in the background.

"N-not real." You gasp trying to breath when you realise you can't. You gasp for a breath but couldn't find any air and you fall onto your hands and knees tears in your eyes. "It- can't- be-be- real."

"Just breath. y/n listen to my voice." Derek says and you look up to find him kneeling next to you. "Listen to my voice and count your fingers." He says and you try focus on your hand, blurry from the tears in yours eyes.

"I c-can't." You say between breaths.

"Yes you can, count with me."

"1, 2, 3, 4... 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." You say softly staring at your fingers.

"Good job, there you go. Again." Derek says and you do while staring at your fingers and then back to Derek as you began to calm down.

"How did you know how to do that?" You ask softly trying to get air back into your lungs as Isaac moves closer.

"I use to get them after the fire." Derek replies with a soft smile helping you sit up.

"Thank you." You breathed leaning into Derek's body as he held you tightly to ensure that your safe.

"Here y/n." Isaac says handing you a glass of water with a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Isaac." You say softly taking the water with a shaky hand and take a sip.

"Everything will be fine y/n, I will make sure of it." Derek says and you nod softly as the two guys help you stand up.

You all stand there for a few minutes not sure what to do when Isaac breaks the silence. "Are you going to meet with Deucalion?" The young beta asks worriedly.

"No." You quickly say grabbing Derek's arm protectively.

"He has Peter, I can't not do anything." Derek replies looking at you. "He's the only family I have left other than Cora, I can't leave him with Deucalion when I know where they are."

"You can't go Derek, you know who Deucalion is, he killed two of your betas! He's the demon alpha and you should know full well it's a trap. He will kill you! Don't go please, Derek please don't go. Promise me you won't go?" You beg and Derek closes his eyes and nods.

"Alright I won't, I promise, but nobody tell the rest of the pack about this alright, not until I figure out a plan." He instructs and you and Isaac nod in agreement.

"Everything will be okay, I will work something out don't worry. But Isaac you better head off to school or you'll be late and I'm gonna call your boss y/n and tell him you are sick and won't be able to make it to work, you aren't in the right head space to be working." Derek says and you smile, he would have been a great alpha to the teenagers you think to yourself.

"Shit, yeah I will be late." Isaac says grabbing his school bag from the hanger by the door. "Take it easy y/n, see you guys after school." He says basically running out the door.

"I'm sorry I just heard the word Deucalion and I don't know what came over me. I guess I just thought I'd never have to hear about him again. I cant go back with him Derek, I can't, I'd rather die than be put through what he did to me for all those years." You say and Derek doesn't say anything he just puts your glass of water down and wraps you in a hug.

"I won't let him come anywhere near you y/n. No matter what it takes I won't let him get to you again." Derek says softly kissing you on the forehead. "That's a promise."


	6. Chapter 6

* **third person POV***

Derek glances over at the digital clock on the night stand by his bed. '12:02AM' He turns his head to look at y/n who was fast asleep next to him and he places a soft kiss on her forehead careful to not wake her up. "I'm so sorry but I don't have a choice." Derek says softly.

He slowly climbs out of bed putting a pair of jeans on and a black shirt as he makes his way down stairs, walking quietly to not wake y/n or Isaac, who was asleep across the hall. He grabs his shoes by the door and his car keys as he walks over to the table grabbing a pen and paper and begins to write.

 _'y/n,_  
I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I have to go get Peter. He's my uncle, I can't just leave him for dead. Don't come looking for me or come trying to help, please I can't have anyone else in the pack die because of me which is why I can't leave Peter with Deucalion. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me y/n, I love you.   
-Derek.'

He puts the letter on the table, staring at it for a good minute before walking out the door.

\------------------------------------------

 

You wake up with a stretch expecting to feel Derek next to you but there was nothing. You turn your head and place your hand on the mattress where Derek usually was and it was cold. _He must have gotten up a while ago._ You think to yourself not worried as you have woken up many times to an empty bed and find Derek standing outside on the balcony trying to clear his from a bad nightmare. You glance over at the digital clock '7:45AM' and you groan knowing you would have to leave for work in an hour.

You force yourself out of bed putting on jeans and a tank top as you listen for Derek's heart beat to work out where he was, but you couldn't hear it. _Isaac was clearly in his room, you could hear him tossing and turning in bed obviously debating whether to start getting ready for school or not_. You shrug your shoulders maybe Derek's gone for jog or something, you think to yourself but for some reason you had a bad feeling in your stomach so you basically run down stairs in hope to find him.

You look around but there was nothing but an empty room and you sigh, then you eyes spot a piece of paper on the table. You walk over cautiously praying that the paper wasn't from Deucalion but as you glance at it you could tell it was Derek's handwriting.

You pick it up with shaky hands scared of what it will say as you begin to read it.   
You drop the paper after reading the words and don't realise you collapsed to the floor crying until Isaacs arms were around you in an effort to calm you.

"He left!" You say with tears in your eyes. "Derek left! Deucalion will kill him!"

"We won't let that happen, alright? Derek knows what he's doing." Isaac says softly and you shake your head.

"No he's not thinking straight because Deucalion took Peter! You know Derek, he will risk his life to save even his psychopath uncle!" You shout and Isaac shakes his knowing your right.

"I'm calling Scott." He says pulling his phone out and within 10 minutes Scott and Stiles were in the loft.

"He's not dead y/n." Stiles says standing around the table with the rest of you.

"How could you possibly know that?" You respond wiping the tears out of your eyes.

"Because Lydia hasn't screamed has she?" Stiles asks and you shake your head. "Then Derek clearly isn't dead and we will find him."

"Isaac and I can try track his scent." Scott suggests.

"I'm coming." You say and Stiles shakes his head.

"If Derek has gone to Deucalion I am not letting you anywhere near him! Not after what he did to you! You are not going!" Stiles says sternly and Scott nods in agreement, you knew they were right.

"Fine but if you do find where Derek is, you come back and get me. I am coming! No matter what!" You say and the boys nod before running out the loft. You turn to Stiles who looks at you sympathetically. "He just left, Stiles. He left! He promised me he wouldn't!"

"Yep that's Derek." Stiles says shaking his head. "I see why he left, he doesn't want the pack to help because he's scared someone else will die."

"What if he dies?!" You respond and Stiles shakes his head.

"To be honest I don't think he cares much, the amount of times he has put his life in danger in order to save us stupid teenagers. He lost everything y/n, the Hale fire, he was only a teenager and he lost everything. Then a few weeks before you came back Deucalion killed two of his betas and now Deucalion has Peter. If I know one thing it's that Derek won't back down, he might have promised you he won't go but he made a promise to himself long ago that he wont let another pack member die, I think that includes Peter." Stiles says and now the tears were back, great I'm crying in front of my brother. "I'm not siding with him though y/n, when we get his sourwolf ass back here I am going to go off at him for leaving my sister and causing her so much pain."

"Thank you Stiles." Was all you could say as he embraced you with a hug.

\------------------------------------------

***Third person POV***

Everything was black. There was a ringing in his ears and he couldn't move. His body ached and his wrists and ankles stung as if there was wolfsbane wrapped around them. _What the hell is going on?_ He thinks to himself when suddenly the memories of the past 24 hours come flying back. He left the loft leaving y/n a note and drove to the old factory where he and Scott defeated Deucalion... and then something cold and hard collided with the back of his head and the last thing he remembers was falling to the floor and Deucalion's voice in the background.

Derek forces his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. He was chained to some sort of wire fence which reminds him of the days with Kate Argent and he shakes his head trying to get rid of the horrid memories.

He looks up at his hands which were chained above his head and he moans in annoyances when he sees the wolfsbane around the chains, he glances at his ankles to find the same thing. _Well that would explain the pain and why I can't move._ He looks around to find himself in some sort of basement, no windows just wooden door on the roof followed by some stairs. He could hear Deucalion's heart beat upstairs somewhere but he couldn't pin point where.

"Deucalion!" He shouts pulling on the chains but wincing as the wolfsbane cuts into his wrists and he could smell his own blood. Great that won't heal for ages. "I know you're out there!" He yells but it was no use and Derek shakes his head, this is gonna take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

After what he assumes would be 48 hours Deucalion finally comes down to the basement and Derek squints at the sudden light.

"I would have came sooner Derek, but I just felt it would be better to talk to you a few days after kidnapping you, I figured you would be more co-operative." Deucalion says calmly walking over to him. _Wait it's been a few days?_

"You said if I came alone that you would let Peter go, where is he?" He asks sternly not taking his eyes off the older man as he stands in front of him fiddling with his cane.

"Yes I did and I honestly wasn't expecting you to come alone. I bet Scott wouldn't have liked this plan." He responds and Derek shakes his head.

"Scott doesn't know." He replies and the alpha raises his eyes brows in shock. "Let Peter go."

"I will let Peter go but you have to do one thing for me." He says and Derek gets a bad feeling about this.

"I know you and y/n are together." He begins. "Which is surprising as the amount of times I tried getting with her, she kept refusing, so what makes you so special?" He asks but he don't respond which only makes the alpha angry.

"There's a rumour going around that you two are mates, is that true?" He asks stepping closer to the chained up beta.

"Why the hell would I tell you that?" Derek responds with a growl and Deucalion laughs.

"So it is true." He says with a grin. "When I let you go I want you to break up with y/n, destroy that mate bond you have and then only then will I let Peter go and you will have my word that no harm will be caused to your pack."

"Fuck you." Derek spits and the last thing Derek saw was Deucalion's fist before everything went black.

\------------------------------------------

_It's been 3 days since you woke up and Derek had left, 3 whole days and none the pack wasn't even close to finding where he is. The only good thing is that Lydia hasn't screamed indicating that he is not dead and not gonna be dead, so that was good._

"How you holding up kiddo?" Your dad asks as you walk into the sheriff station dropping off lunch for him. _You told him what happened but Scott and the rest of the pack didn't think it was a good idea to get the authorities involved which you agreed on too._

"Alright." You answer handing your dad the sandwich you picked up from the local shop.

"You know you can stay at our house for a while if you want, Stiles sure wouldn't mind." He says and you smile but shake your head.

"Thank you dad but I don't want to leave Isaac alone at the loft, Derek was his alpha and even when he lost his powers Isaac still came to Derek for everything. I don't want him to be alone especially since Deucalion might be out there somewhere." You reply and your dad nods in understanding. "Anyway I better go I promised Stiles I'd pick him up from school since his jeep wouldn't start this morning, he doesn't want to ride on the back of Scott's motorbike again." You say with a laugh, giving your dad a hug before you leave, heading for the school.

 

  
"Thank you!" Stiles shouts as you pull up in front of the school. "Do you know how much Lydia and Allison paid me out for riding on the back of Scott's bike to get to school?"

"I could only imagine." You say with a laugh as Stiles gets in. "Scott or Deaton found anything to help find Derek?" You ask still shocked Derek broke his promise and left you to go after Deucalion.

"Not yet but Scott isn't giving up trust me, he's a stubborn man." Stiles says and you nod putting your car in gear, heading towards the loft as you told Stiles you would help him with his chemistry homework.

"I have a homework sheet about combustion for chemistry and also a maths-" Stiles starts to explain when you suddenly hit the breaks, lucky for you there was nobody behind you.

"Derek's hurt!" You shout and Stiles who was still confused on why you suddenly braked looks at you with even more confusion. "I can feel it something inside me I know he is being hurt! I think it's got something to do with our mate bond."

"Shit." Stiles mutters pulling out his phone.

"Scott! You and Deaton better find something quick y/n said that Derek is hurt. I don't know... she said through some mate bond she can sense it- it doesn't matter we just need to find him soon, please." Stiles says hanging up his phone in frustration.

 

***third person POV***

He gained consciousness a few hour ago but his thumping headache still remained from Deucalion punching him in the head. His wrists and ankles were raw and dripping blood from the wolfsbane and he felt exhausted. _Deucalion wants him to dump y/n... he can't do that, he can't do that to her, she's been through so much pain to last a life time, he can't do that to her._

"Ready to reconsider my offer?" The strong alphas voice calls as the door opens and Deucalion walks down the stairs.

"Go to hell." Derek responds not taking his eyes off the man who seemed to expecting that answer and brings his claws out.

"Let's try again. You will break up with y/n and you will make her hate you or you won't ever get your uncle back." The man says now standing only a few meters away. 

Derek doesn't answer just growls softly under his breath. _He can't, he won't do that to y/n._

"Answer me when I speak to you!" Deucalion yells as he drags his hand down Derek's upper body, claws destroying his shirt and digging deep under his skin. That's gonna take a while to heal. He grits his teeth in pain, jaw locking trying not to scream. But Deucalion doesn't stop he keeps slashing at Derek's stomach and chest and finishes with a solid hit to the head and Derek could taste blood filling his mouth.

"I will try a different approach. You will do what I said or else I will go and hunt your pack down one by one. First maybe Isaac, finish off the last of the betas you turned, then Peter, then maybe take out the true alpha and his pale talkative friend, then the two teenage girls and I will leave y/n for last and kill her right in front of you. You can watch me torture your precious girlfriend before I slice her throat. Do you like that better?" He threatens with a grin.

"Don't." Was all Derek could say as he knew he was left with no choice.

"If you don't want me to do that then you will walk out of here, find y/n and break her heart but if I think you haven't broken her heart enough then I will come for you and your pack. Trust me I know everything Derek so make sure she hates you and don't mention me, then once you do that and I am satisfied I will give Peter back."

"Why are you doing this?" Derek asks annoyed with how exhausted his voice sounded.

"Because if I can't have y/n then you can't either." Was all Deucalion says as he places a key in Derek's hand walking out the room.

\------------------------------------------

 

"Can you lock up tonight y/n?" Your boss calls and you give him the thumbs up as he walks out the store leaving you alone to finish turning lights and power points off before locking the back door. It was a long day work but you were looking forward to having pizza at dads house with him and Stiles. Isaac was at Scott's for the night helping each other revise for the history test they have next week.

You walk out the front door locking it behind you. It was already dark outside and bucketing down with rain and you were thankful for the street lights guiding you as you walked towards your car parked on the other side of the car park.

Suddenly the familiar scent of Derek fills the air and you look up to find him standing by your car.

"Derek! What the hell?!" You shout stopping where you stood waiting for an explanation because you would be damned if you'd let him off the hook for going after Deucalion alone. Especially without telling anyone and after he promised you he wouldn't and then leaving a not confessing that he loves you and then doesn't contact you for a week!

"We need to talk." He says his voice sounding exhausted and annoyed.

"You're damn right we do." You snap, taking a few steps closer. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU WENT AFTER DEUCALION! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"y/n please-" Derek tries to say but you cut him off.

"You lied to me..." You say angrily with tears in your eyes. "Why?"

Derek doesn't answer for a few seconds, looking lost as if he doesn't know what to do.

"Because you know what? I don't care anymore!" He finally responds and you fold your arms in confusion. "I don't love you y/n, I don't care about the stupid promise I made you."

"What? The note you left, you said you loved me." You say softly completely in shock, _Derek doesn't like me? He doesn't even care about me anymore?_

"I lied! I just wrote down what you needed to hear, it didn't make it true. We are over y/n." He says shaking his head.

"Someone's making you do this aren't they? Is it Deucalion? Because the Derek I know, would never do this, he loved me and would never hurt me." You say eyes teary.

"This is 100% me y/n, I make my own choices in life and this is what I want, I don't want you in my life anymore." He states crossing his arms.

"Fine!" You snap grabbing your car keys and getting into the front seat. You don't look back at Derek and drive off as quickly as you could.

 _I can't believe this is happening, he loved me... what did I do wrong? Was it because I didn't want him going to find Peter? Where did I go wrong?_ You blink away your tears trying to focus on the road. _We were mates and now it's over just like that? What did I do?_ You ask yourself these questions over and over again until you pull up in your dads drive way.

"This can't be happening." You say softly to yourself wiping your eyes as you get out your and walking inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey y/n, you hungry?" Either dad or Stiles ask but you don't bother answering, heading straight for the spare room which use to be yours, shutting the door behind yourself collapsing on the bed in tears.

"What was that about? Did I say something wrong?" You hear your dad ask.

"One way to find out." Stiles responds and you could hear his footsteps as he came towards the room. He knocks gently on the door. "Hey, what's going on y/n?" He asks behind the door but you couldn't find your voice as you sat on the bed head in your hands. Stiles must have heard you crying because he was suddenly in the room sitting next to you with an arm around you. "Are you okay?"

You shake your head slightly. "Derek broke up with me." You mumble now not able to hold back the tears and Stiles hugs you tightly.

"I am so sorry y/n, what happened?" He asks and once you calmed down a little bit you told him everything.

"Do you want me to call Allison or Lydia? They could come over and even stay the night to be with you? Or Melissa maybe?" He asks and you shake your head.

"I just want to be alone tonight." You say weakly and Stiles nods understandingly.

"You yell my name if you need anything alright sis, anything at all." He says and you smile slightly in appreciation.

"Can you tell dad? I don't want to tell him or talk about it." You ask and Stiles nods.

"Of course I can." He says giving you another hug before walking out the room closing the door behind himself.

You roll over onto the bed and curl into a ball under the blankets not even bothering to stop the tears fall down your face. You listen to Stiles tell your dad everything you just told him. Then you hear your dads chair move.

"I wouldn't, she just wants to be left alone and doesn't want to talk about it." Stiles quickly says and you hear your dad sigh before sitting back down.

"I can't believe Derek would do something like this, at least not in a harsh way like this." He says and you could sense the anger in your fathers tone.

"Yeah me either, I'm gonna drop by the loft before school tomorrow and see what Derek has to say for himself for breaking my sisters heart." Stiles responds.

"Is that a good idea?" Your dad asks.

"Frankly I don't care, he made my sister cry and considering she's one of the most strongest people I know I am getting an explanation from that asshole." Stiles says firmly.

\------------------------------------------

***third person POV***

Derek stands on the balcony at his loft looking out at Beacon Hills like he had been doing for the past 8 hours. His knuckles turning white from holding the railing too tight as he tried focusing on breathing, ignoring the tears slipping from his eyes. His body covered in cuts and bruises from Deucalion, he looks down at his bare chest and all you can see is alpha claw marks and bruises. The good thing is now that there isn't any wolfsbane chains his body, so it should heal by tomorrow night. He looks back up over the lights of the town and watches the car lights as they drive past.

_She hates me. She's upset and I can feel that she is in pain. What have I done? If I didn't do it she would have died along with the whole pack... fuck this isn't fair! The first girl I have loved who didn't turn out to be a psychotic mass murder and now this happens? If I stayed with her the whole pack would have died but doing what I just did it feels like apart of me has died. I hope Deucalion is fucking happy!_

He turns around walking back inside slamming the door shut behind him in anger. He marches into the main room of the loft, grabbing the nearest object to him and throwing it across the room and the chair smashes against wall. That's when he stopped trying to suppress his anger and he let it out, tables where flipped and cracked, chairs where snapped and smashed into walls. Every object he could find in the main room was some way or another broken or thrown across the room in frustration.

After half an hour his anger turned into sadness and he dropped to the floor. Sitting himself against the wall with groan, his cut wounds were now oozing blood again from all the movement.

He sat there till the sun came up before heading to the kitchen to get a drink of water which he hadn't had for nearly a week.

He walks back into the main room, looking at the broke furniture by the walls and snapped table that was flipped on the other side of the room. _I'm never going to be with her again... she is going to hate me for the rest of my life._

He finishes his water before throwing the glass at the wall and it shatters on the impact. The sudden movement caused his stomach to hurt like hell and he grabs the nearest pillar to keep him up right and he looks down at his stomach. The claw wounds not even close to healing yet. He stands there for a few minutes waiting for the room to stop spinning around him when he heard the familiar sound of Stiles jeep pulling up. _Not now!_

  
Stiles walks up the steps taking two at time in order to get to Derek quicker. _He made his sister cry! y/n doesn't cry, she was the girl who broke her arm during a lacrosse game and didn't shed a tear! She's his older sister who was always strong but seeing her like how she was last night made Stiles furious and Derek had a lot of explaining to do!_

"Derek! You better start talking-" Stiles yells opening the door to the loft but quickly stopping mid sentence at the sight of the loft. "What the hell." He mutters looking around the room, not one piece of furniture was up right and not broken.

Then Stiles spots Derek, his hands against a cement pillar leaning on it with his head down. "Derek?" Stiles says softly noticing the mans entire upper body was a mixture of blood, cuts and bruises. _What the hell did Deucalion do to him?_

"You should be at school." Derek finally says in a croaky, broken voice. Stiles stands there shocked, he was certainly not expecting Derek to be like this.

"Free period." Stiles responds because he couldn't find the words to say anything else. Derek doesn't move and Stiles could tell he was struggling to keep it together. "Why Derek? That's all I want to know is why did you do that to y/n? Because you are clearly upset which makes me even more confused."

"Stiles, go home." Derek says in a slightly stronger voice but he couldn't hide the shakiness in his tone.

"No I am not leaving until I get an answer. I will even fight you for an answer because right now you look like you will collapse if I breath on you. So talk, now." Stiles says folding his arms.

"If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone not even y/n or Scott?" Derek says, his head still down with his hands against the pillar and Stiles was starting to think he needed the pillar or else he would collapse.

"Fine. Alright I promise." Stiles replies talking a few steps closer as Derek explains everything that happened and Deucalion's threat if he didn't do as he said.

"Fuck." Stiles mutters. "So you still like y/n and didn't want to break up with her?"

"I love y/n, Stiles." Derek answers, his voice breaking at the end and for the first time turning to face the young adult. Stiles tries not to show it but he was taken back with how Derek looked. Stiles had seen Derek cry once and close to losing it, that was when Boyd died. But Stiles had never seen Derek like this! Aside from his entire upper body looking like it went through a blender, his eyes were red and watery and he couldn't help but notice the stray tear falling down the mans cheek. The man looked like he hadn't slept in a week. _Wow if I thought y/n was taking this break up badly I was wrong! She was doing fine compared to Derek_. Although Stiles is positive that half of these would have been caused from Deucalion as well. "I had no choice, she would have died, the whole pack would have died if I didn't break up with her and break her heart like Deucalion wanted."

"Well you definitely succeeded!" Stiles responds without thinking and immediately regrets it knowing Derek didn't have a choice.

Derek turns around hands forming into a fist and before Stiles could work out what was happening he punched the cement pillar in frustration. A fist sized hole was chipped off the side of it and Stiles watches in shock as Derek falls to the ground from the impact onto his hands and knees.

He winces in pain and Stiles quickly drops down next to Derek noticing the blood dripping from his stomach onto the floor.

"I'm fine." Derek grits out sitting himself up against the pillar. "I'm fine."

"Your definition of 'fine' needs some working on." Stiles responds standing up to find the first aid kit in the kitchen.

A few minutes later he walks back over to Derek who was just staring at the floor. "This will at least slow the bleeding until your healing kicks in." Stiles says handing Derek the large bandaged who puts it over the deepest cut which was dripping blood.

"You can't tell anyone Stiles. If Deucalion finds out I told you then he will kill us all, please promise me you won't?" Derek says and Stiles could hear the desperation in his voice and he nods. _Derek may have broken his sisters heart but he did it to save her life, to save the lives of the whole pack including himself. He couldn't be mad at him for that, especially not while Derek was so hurt both physically and emotionally._

"I should probably head to school, will you be okay here by yourself? You won't pass out or anything Sourwolf?" He asks and Derek shakes his head. He suddenly feels a huge weight lifted off his shoulders when he hears the nickname. Stiles isn't angry at him for hurting y/n, he only uses the nickname when he is either happy or is trying to make light of the situation and Derek thanks the boy in his head.

Stiles gives him a pat on the shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Stiles?" Derek calls out and the young adult turns to meet his eyes. "Thank you." 


	9. Chapter 9

  
"Okay Stiles what's going on? You reek of anxiety." Scott asks as they all stand by Stiles jeep before school starts.

"More than usual anyway." Isaac adds and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys but I just didn't know how." Stiles starts pinching the bridge of his nose, not sure how to tell them that y/n and Derek broke up without telling them about the Deucalion part. "Derek broke up with y/n and let's just say it was bad, they are both pretty upset and angry."

"What?!" Allison and Lydia say in complete shock.

"Oh my god." Isaac mutters to himself staring at the ground in disbelief with the same expression as the girls.

"When did he get back? What happened? Why did he end it?" Scott questions and Stiles takes a few seconds to think what to say knowing full well Scott and Isaac will be able to tell if he lies.

"y/n said Derek fell out of love with her." He explains and it wasn't a lie because that is what she told him when he first found out. "He must have came back last night because he met her in the car pack at her work and ended it between them."

"Is y/n still staying at the loft?" Allison asks and Stiles shakes his head.

"No, she's in the spare room at our house so it's okay." He says as the school bell goes.

"Everyone keep each other posted about y/n and Derek, they are both apart of the pack and they both need us." Stiles says and everyone nods walking into the building.

\------------------------------------------

It's 9am and usually you would be getting ready for work but you were not going to work. The slightest thought of having to get up and pretend to be happy and smiling in front people just seemed impossible at the moment. So you roll back over in bed closing your eyes trying to sleep but just like you found all last night sleep wasn't an option. Your mind just kept replaying the moments from the car park and you couldn't get the look on Derek's face out your mind, he looked really hurt and angry at the same time but you were almost positive that the anger wasn't towards you. Something didn't seem right but right now all that was going through your head was that Derek doesn't love you, that Derek broke up with you and he doesn't care.

"Hey Melissa." You hear your dad say but you couldn't hear her heartbeat so you assumed he was on the phone.

"Morning Sheriff, what's happening?" You hear her reply through the phone.

"Are you working today?" He asks.

"No I got the night shift tonight though, whys that?"

"I have to leave for work in 5 and Stiles is at school I was wondering if you could come over and keep y/n company. I don't want her to be alone." He says and you groan just wanting to be left by yourself.

"Wait am I missing something?" Melissa questions.

"Derek broke up with her and she's... yeah I just don't want her to be alone." He says.

"Oh my god that poor girl, how is she holding up?" She asks and you can hear your dad clear his throat and you suddenly felt more sad as you could sense your fathers sadness too.

"Not good, I spoke to her before bed last night and god I don't know what I'm going. I missed her late teenager years, she never had to go through a bad break up because of the kidnapping and I don't know how to help her or what to say to make it better. I'm her father I'm meant to be here for her but I'm over my head here, I feel like I'll just make things worse." He says and your heart breaks even more hearing your dad say that.

"John stop. She would know you are trying your best and even if she doesn't say it she would appreciate you trying. Now give me 10 minutes and I will be there to keep her company." She says.

"Thank you Melissa." He says before handing up the phone. You lay curled in your blankets listening as you could hear your dads footsteps come closer.

"Hey y/n?" His voice calls from the door knocking on it softly. "You awake sweetheart?"

"Yeah." You reply and your dad sighs obviously realising you probably haven't slept at all.

"I gotta head to work, call me if you need anything but Melissa is gonna come over for a bit is that okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." You reply as you push your blankets off and get up from your bed and walking towards your door.

"Alright, take it easy today alright and please have something to eat alright. I know it's the last thing you probably want to do but please sweetie have something to eat." He says as you open the door surprising him as he nearly falls into your room from leaning on the door. You grab his shoulders to keep him up right with a soft laugh as your embrace him with a tight hug and he hugs you back.

"I love you dad." You say softly and he kisses your forehead.

"I love you too sweetheart."

\------------------------------------------

***third person POV***

"Scott I'm fine." Derek says into his phone to the alpha. His body was healing... well on the outside it was and he had started putting furniture back to where it was when Scott's name appeared on his phone. He knew Scott had him on speaker in front of the teenagers while they were all at school. "Just look after y/n, make sure she is okay."

"Alright alright." Scott says. "Just call me or us if you need anything man, you are still family just like her." He says and before he could respond his face turns serious turning towards the door of the loft as it opens and Deucalion walks in.

"Scott I got to go." Derek quickly says into the phone hanging it up without giving the alpha time to reply.

"Where's Peter?" Derek asks taking a few steps closer to the man by the door.

"I don't think so." Deucalion says fiddling with his cane. "A little bird told me that you didn't keep our deal a secret."

Derek stands there confused. _What? I didn't tell y/n... he knows I told Stiles._

"Don't hurt them." Was all Derek could say, _how could he be so stupid? He shouldn't have told Stiles, of course Deucalion would find out, I shouldn't have been so stupid_!

"You broke our deal Derek." He states and he shakes his head.

"No! You told me not to tell y/n, you didn't say anything about anyone else. As long as she never found out. That was our deal." Derek says sternly not backing down and taking another step towards the alpha.

"Yes that's true, but if I can't have y/n then there is no way in hell that I am letting you have her and now that her brother knows the truth there's only a matter of time before she finds out and then you will get her back... hence why I am here to make sure that never happens." He explains.

"I'm only gonna say this once. If you make a move on her, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. Do you understand me?" Derek shouts shifting with his claws and fangs coming out. "Do I make myself clear?"

"As entertaining as that would be, you are the one I want Derek. You took y/n away from me so I am going to take you away from her." Deucalion says shifting into his werewolf form, running at Derek.

He dodges the alphas fist, ducking and slicing up Deucalion's stomach causing him to groan in pain. Derek knew he was not going to win, he couldn't beat Deucalion when he was an alpha let alone a beta. He might not have a chance at winning but he wasn't going out without trying.

Deucalion grabs his cane slams it against Derek's face causing it to snap and startle the beta enough for Deucalion to grab his shoulders, throwing him into a wall. Before Derek could stand himself up the alpha was on him, slamming his head against the floor until Derek's vision went blurry and one final punch to the temple knocked the werewolf out cold.

"Like I said, entertaining." Deucalion comments picking Derek up like his dead weight was nothing. "I think Peter has been waiting for some company, you two have a lot to talk about."

 

  
***7 hours later***

"Scott!" Isaac shouts into his phone in panic as he stands in the middle of the loft. The scent of Deucalion strong but even worse the scent of Derek's blood strong as well.

"Isaac what's wrong?"

"It's Derek! He isn't here and I think Deucalion took him, I can smell him and I can smell Derek's blood, he was scared and angry, Scott! Derek's been taken." Isaac yells.

"Shit. Okay, okay come to Stiles house, him and I are nearly there and we will work something out." Scott instructs before haninging up.

Isaac was out the door in a flash taking Derek's car and speeding straight for the Stilinski house hold. _Deucalion had taken Derek... it wasn't the first time he had been kidnapped even Isaac knew that, but the scent Derek had left in the room sent shivers up Isaacs spin. As soon as he walked into the loft he could sense fear, anger, sadness... a lot of sadness. But Deucalion's scent of anger, hatred and frustration freaked Isaac out, the alpha was not going to hold back he was beyond furious and now he has Derek_

Isaac basically runs inside the house not bothering to knock as he nearly barges Stiles over who was going to open the door for him.

"Hey calm down Lahey." Stiles says grabbing the frantic betas shoulders.

"You didn't sense what I could when I got into the loft... god he's going to die." Isaac says sitting himself down as Scott races to his side.

"Nobody is going to die? Alright we will find him." Scott says placing a hand on his betas shoulder who nods.

"Umm Scotty I don't mean to be a downer or anything but we couldn't find the man when he disappeared for a week let alone when he's been kidnapped." Stiles says truthfully just as you walk into the room.

"What the hell is going on? Who's been kidnapped?" You asks from the door and the three teenagers turn to face her, their hearts dropping seeing the redness in your eyes.

"Okay guys since Deucalion has taken Derek then I guess it doesn't matter." Stiles begins looking around at the pack. "When Derek went to look for Deucalion to get Peter back, he found the alpha... He chained Derek and beat the crap out of him, he was a wreck when I went to the loft this morning and could barely stand. Anyway not the point, Deucalion gave Derek an ultimatum which was he had to break up with y/n and make her hate him." He explains looking at you sympathetically but you just stare at your younger brother in shock. "If Derek didn't do what Deucalion asked then he would have killed y/n and the rest of us, the whole pack, one by one. That's why he ended it with you y/n and god trust me when I say this he still loves you. I have never seen him so upset and angry in myblife and trust me I've seen that man angry a lot."

"Oh my god." You mutter to yourself putting your hands over your mouth. "Derek was trying to protect me... now Deucalion has him."

You felt a hand on your shoulder and you look over to find Melissa standing behind you, to be honest you forgot she was here.

"Wait but Derek did as Deucalion asked, why did he still get bashed in the loft and kidnapped?" Isaac asks and Stiles shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know, unless he found out Derek told me and he didn't like that or something I don't know." Stiles replies shaking his head.

"Someone call Lydia and Allison, they need to know." Scott says and Stiles nods pulling out his phone.

_Derek still loves me... he didn't want to break up with me... he was trying to save me... oh my god._

"Whoa y/n sit down please." Melissa's voice says and you nod taking a seat on the chair Scott quickly pulled out for you.

"Scott we have to find him." You say annoyed with how shaky you voice sounds. "I know Deucalion, he is going to kill Derek."

"We will, we won't give up till we find him." Scott answers and you nod. God Derek please don't die, please.

 

***20 minutes later***

Lydia and Allison were both seated next to you and your dad was pacing the room. The pack had informed them all on the whole situation and as relieved they were that Derek broke up with you in order to protect the pack they were scared of what Deucalion will do to their former alpha.

\------------------------------------------

 

***third person POV***

Derek wakes up with a shock, his eyes fly open as the familiar feeling of electricity soars through his body. He screams in agony, all thoughts about trying to work out where he was and finding an escape route quickly vanished as the pain became unbearable. But his scream wasn't the only one and he turns his head slightly to find Peter chained next to him, on some sort of wire fence.

"Derek. Derek. Derek." Deucalion's voice echoes through the room as the electricity stops.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Derek yells yanking on his chains.

"Don't bother I've been trying for over a week." Peter responds in a croaky voice, clearly hasn't had much to drink in the past week of being Deucalion's prisoner.

"Like I said earlier, you took y/n away from me, it was you who helped her from that omega in the forest! The omega I sent to bring her back to me! You took her from me!" Deucalion shouts slamming his fist down on the table in front of him.

"She was never yours to begin with." Derek bites back.

"Oh yes she was. I bet she never told you about all the fun times we use to have... in bed together. Well they were fun to me anyway." Deucalion teases and Derek growls yanking on his chains again. "You're mate is definitely a screamer Derek."

"Derek don't listen to him. He's just trying to get in your head." Peter says looking over at him. "Derek!" He shouts noticing his nephews eyes turning bright blue, knowing that this is exactly what the alpha wants.

"Peter you talk too much." Deucalion comments marching over to the man slashing his claws against his thigh, causing a muffled scream.

"Leave him alone! I'm the one you want, hurt me!" Derek shouts unable to control the anger in his tone.

"With pleasure." Deucalion responds moving from the older Hale to the younger one. "You and Scott really shouldn't have let me walk away that day."

"You don't say." Derek says dryly causing him a punch to the face. But he doesn't even flinch as he feels blood filling up in his mouth from the hit and spits it at the alpha in front of him. "That all you got?" Derek teases and he could literally feel Peter roll his eyes from next to him as Deucalion cracks his knuckles.

\------------------------------------------

 

  
"How are we ever gonna find him?" You say pacing the room while the pack, Melissa and your dad all sat around the kitchen table trying to think.

"We have to think like Deucalion." Lydia answers and Allison shakes her head.

"We've been trying but we haven't gotten anything." She says in frustration and Scott puts his hand over hers and you smile at the young love.

"Wait! Stiles remember when you told me the story that Peter and Cora told you about Derek and Paige?" You ask and Stiles nods slowly unsure of where you were going with this. "Remember when they went to that abandoned warehouse? That's where his mum and other werewolfs all rocked up to including Deucalion."

"Shit she's right." Stiles responds.

"That also happens to be the same place Derek and I beat Deucalion during the lunar eclipse but we let him walk." Scott adds.

"He took Derek to the warehouse. That has to-" Isaac begins to say as Lydia suddenly stands up from the table and screams. Everyone freezes the ear piercing scream causing you, Scott and Isaac to block your ears looking around at each other and then back at Lydia who stands there with a petrified look on her face.

"They are at the warehouse..." She says still with a terrified expression.

"Banshees scream when someone is going to die, Lydia who's going to die?" Stiles says standing up at the table.

"I don't know but somebody is going to die tomorrow." She says shaking her head.

"We have to find Derek and Peter because Deucalion has them both but we have to wait for morning." Scott says.

"Wait what? We know where they are, we should be on our way there now." You quickly say. _Derek is in pain you can feel it, your mate bond is still there and has grown stronger now that you know the truth, you just hope Derek can feel it too and knows that you don't hate him._

"It will be pitch black in half an hour, Deucalion is an alpha he can see 10 times better than most of us when it is dark. If we go now we'll just increase his advantage, we wait for sunrise and then we leave." Scott says and the pack nod, all hating it but knowing it's the best option.

"Argent, I know your dad is retired but is there any chance he could come and help us out? We are way out of depth going against Deucalion no matter how many of us there are." You say looking at the girl and she nods.

"Dad says he's retired but I can tell he misses the action, he will help." Allison answers with a smile and you nod in relief.

"I'm coming with as well." Your dad says from the other side of the room.

"No way." You and Stiles both say in sync and your dad rolls his eyes.

"In case you kids have forgotten I'm the sheriff and neither of you can tell me what to do." He says sternly glancing between you and Stiles.

"Dad I know you want to help, but you don't know what Deucalion is capable of, I don't want you getting hurt." You say and Stiles nods in agreement.

"You can come under one condition? You stay by the cars ready to help us with a quick escape in case we need it... and since we are going up against the alpha of all alphas we will probably need that." Stiles says and you look at him with a glare.

"Alright fine." Your dad says and you sigh.

"Just please be careful." You say and he smiles and nods.

"So what's the plan?" Allison asks looking around at the pack.

"Get some sleep, meet here at sunrise and we will all head to the warehouse. We need to get Derek back, he would do everything he can if it was one of us in his position so we need to do the same for him. Lydia has never been wrong before but let's just pray she is this time." Scott instructs.


	10. Chapter 10

"Derek!" Peters voice calls and his eyes shoot open expecting Deucalion to be on him, cutting his body or electrocuting him but he wasn't. He looks around the room, it was empty, other than the table on the other side of the room which controls the electricity. But for the first time he realises this was the same room Deucalion kept him in earlier, with the wooden door and the steps leading up to it, they were back in the basement. He could smell blood and he knew it was a mixture of his and Peters.

He turns to face Peter who was looking at him worriedly. "Deucalion left a few minutes ago, something about needing to talk to an old friend." Peter explains leaning his head back against the fence.

"You okay?" Derek asks groaning softly as he looks at his own body, resembling how it looked a couple nights ago with cuts and bruises all over his upper body and his shirt had somehow disappeared during the torture.

"He barely touched me, he enjoyed beating the shit out of you though." Peter comments and Derek laughs, wincing at the pain it caused his body.

"Something tells me you enjoyed it as well." Derek comments.

"Well I wouldn't say enjoy exactly." Peter says raising his eye brows with a grin.

"We're gonna die aren't we?" Derek asks leaning his head back against the fence when suddenly an ear piercing scream fills the air. "Lydia."

"Well yep okay we are definitely going to die!" Peter says in annoyance and Derek couldn't help but laugh at how perfectly that timed. The two men stay silent for a while, both of them knowing they needed to save their energy.

"Why don't I feel any of these healing?" Derek asks out loud looking at his bloodied body.

"Type of wolfsbane which delays healing, very rare but of course, us Hales are unlucky and Deucalion has it and has somehow infused it into our chains. I still have the cut on my leg can't feel it healing yet." Peter explains and Derek closes his eyes, it's gonna be a long night.

***2 hours later***

"You can hear two heart beats as well right?" Peter asks breaking the silence and Derek nods. _Deucalion said the walls in the basement are basically sound proof so they must be close if we can hear them._ Derek thinks to himself as the door swings open and Deucalion walks in.

"Good you're both awake." He says taking a seat at the table again.

"You have what you want, y/n hates Derek, the pack definitely won't be looking for us for what Derek did to y/n and I highly doubt that any of them care about me. You have exactly what you want so why haven't you killed us yet?" Peter asks in a blunt voice.

"Because you two are the only ones who know where the old famous Hale volt is. Since I have you guys at my mercy I want the location of it. That's right I know about the volt thanks to my new friend who's standing outside. Back in the day Talia Hale wouldn't even give me the slightest clue to where it is but guess what? I have Talia's son and brother chained right in front of me who I am certain know where the volt is." Deucalion answers and Derek curses in his head.

"What makes you think she told us where it was? Derek was only a boy when she died and Talia never trusted me." Peter says twisting his words carefully so Deucalion couldn't sense he was lying.

"I'm not stupid Peter, I know you both know the location of it and I also know how much money is in it. So before I kill you both I will get the location of the volt one way or another." Deucalion says reaching for a switch on the table.

"Go to hell." Derek says spitting blood onto the floor and Deucalion grins turning the electricity on causing the Hale men to scream in pain as he turns the dial higher.

Derek screams louder as Deucalion throws a bucket of water over the beta causing the electricity to soar though his body faster and more painfully. Every inch of his body burned in pain, his jaw clenched shut trying to muffle his screams but he knew it was no use.

Deucalion was talking in the background but neither the betas could hear him over their screams, the only thing they could think of was the overwhelming pain running through their veins.

By the time the electrocution session was over Derek and Peter were left with their heads hanging, breathing heavily trying to get air back into their lungs.

"This can all be over if one of you tell me where this volt is." Deucalion says and Derek glances at Peter, both knowing they couldn't, not with the amount of money that was there.

"Very well then time for a different tactic." Deucalion says pulling out a draw in the desk and just by a slight glance Derek could see the different type of knives and bottles of liquid lying in it and he prayed to god that it wasn't liquid wolfsbane.

\------------------------------------------

"Alright Lydia, Allison, Isaac and Mr Argent all go in one car and Stiles, the Sheriff, y/n and I will go in his jeep. You guys follow us and we'll leave the vehicles a mile out so Deucalion can't hear us arrive." Scott says and the pack nods heading to the cars.

"Don't hold back against Deucalion and don't attack him alone, no matter what." You instruct as you all get into the two vehicles.

You climb into the back of the jeep next to your dad while Scott and Stiles take the front two seats.

"Lydia has never been wrong before. Someone is going to die in the warehouse." You say taking a deep breath. The last thing the pack needed was for you to have a panic attack.

"There's a first time for everything." Stiles says and you shake your head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." You add and Scott nods.

"So do I. Just guys please be careful alright, we get Derek and Peter and we get the hell out of there."

 

"Derek, stay awake." Peters voice calls somewhere in the background, his voice sounding pained but all Derek could do was cough up blood as Deucalion twisted the knife in his shoulder. His werewolf healing would have came in handy right about now but the wolfsbane wouldn't let him heal.

"Where is the volt?" Deucalion shouts and Derek opens his eyes to see the bright red alpha eyes looking right at him.

"Fuck you." Derek gasps as Deucalion pushes the knife in further.

"Fine if you won't tell me where it is maybe you will tell my new friend." Deucalion says glaring at Peter as he walks towards the door opening it. "You're up."

Derek glances down at the knife still imbedded in his shoulder but looks back at Deucalion not liking the sight of it. He watches as Deucalion walks back down the stairs and his heart stops when he sees who follows him in the room shutting the door behind herself.

"Cora?" Derek and Peter both say in shock. The young werewolf doesn't answer just follows Deucalion, standing next to him.

"What did you do to her?" Derek shouts flashing his eyes at the alpha.

"Something that I didn't think would work." Deucalion answers with a grin.

"Cora, remember what I told you?" Deucalion asks and the girl nods walking towards her brother.

"Cora whatever Deucalion has done, you have to fight it." Peter says watching his niece grab the knife in Derek's shoulder.

"Cora, please." Derek groans as she begins to twist the knife.

"She can't hear you, she can only hear me and she will only stop once you give me the location of the volt." Deucalion says smiling.

"You bastard!" Peter shouts yanking on his chains desperately as Cora pulls out another knife throwing it at him. He screams in pain as the knife implants itself on the side of his stomach.

"Cora! Cora look at me!" Derek yells trying to get the attention away from his uncle. It works as his sister uses her claws dragging one down the side of his face, from the side of his temple down his cheek finishing at his chin. He felt the blood trickle down his face and he knew the cut was deep.

He watches her turn away and grab something from behind the table. His blood runs cold when he sees the giant sledge hammer in her hands wrapped in barbed wire.

"Oh that ain't good." Peter mutters as she swings the hammer, slamming it into Derek's right knee and Peter could swear he heard bones crunching as Derek shouts in pain. The hard hammer shattering his knee cap and tears spill from his eyes from the pain.

"Cora, I think they are thirsty." Deucalion says pushing two jars of yellow liquid towards her on the table and she smiles walking over to it.

"Wolfsbane." Peter whispers looking over at Derek who barely nods in response not bothering to try the clear pain his destroyed knee was causing him.

"This won't kill you, I'm not stupid but boy will it be painful. This red wolfsbane will kill you, hell it would probably kill me so don't test me Hales I could easily kill you." Deucalion says with a laugh.

"Drink." Cora demands, her voice harsh and loud and Peter shakes his head. "Drink!" She says again grabbing his mouth and pouring it in, forcing her uncle to swallow the wolfsbane. He coughs trying to get it up which works but Peter knew he didn't get it all out as pain suddenly erupted throughout his body. Derek watches helplessly as Peters muscles clench and he screams in pain.

"Drink." Cora orders now standing in front of Derek with the jar presses against his lips and he knew he didn't have a choice. She opens his mouth pouring the liquid in and holding his mouth shut so he couldn't cough it back up like Peter did.

\-----------------------------------------

 

"This seems too easy." Chris says from behind the pack as you all walk into the abandoned warehouse. It was huge but doesn't look like anyone's home, you couldn't even hear a single heart beat other than the pack.

"Maybe that's because they aren't here." Stiles suggests.

"No they are here, they have to be here." Lydia says looking confused.

"I can't hear any of their heart beats, they can't be here." Scott finally says as you all stand in the middle of the warehouse.

But Lydia shakes her head and begins walking to the other side of the warehouse behind an old machine.

"Lydia!" You shout running after her with the pack following close behind, "what are you doing-" you begin to ask when your eyes land upon a door on the floor.

"There's a basement." You say turning around to face everyone all with worried looks on their faces.

"Allison, Isaac, Lydia you guys stay here and guard the door. If anyone comes into the warehouse shout and we'll hear you. Argent, Stiles, y/n you guys come with me and see whats down here." Scott orders opening the door to find a ladder leading down and you four begin to climb down.

You take in your surroundings looking around, you were in a wide hall way of some sort, cement walls around you with lights on the roof dangling down. There was a few doors to your left down the hall way and you found there to be even more to the right of the hallway.

"Scott, Argent you guys go right, we'll go left." You say looking over at Stiles who nods gripping his bat tighter.

"No I'm not leaving you guys." Scott argues.

"We'll be fine, we need to find Derek and Peter before it's too late, we'll cover more ground this way." You say but Scott doesn't move. "Go!" You shout as you and Stiles run left down the hallway.

"You check the rooms on the right I'll check the ones on the left." You say and Stiles nods.

But every room was just empty until you reach the end of the wall way and find an old wooden door on the ground. Stiles was still checking his last two rooms and you shake your head trying to open the wooden door and freezing when you caught Derek and Peters scent. You pull the door but it doesn't budge.

"Locked." You mutter as you slam your boot into the wood and it shatters under your feet revealing a set of cement stairs.

"Derek?" You call as you walk down the stairs into the room to find him, well to find them chained to a wire fence. Peter looked exhausted, his shirt bloodied and a knife implanted in his side but it was nothing compared to Derek. His skin pale like he had been shot with wolfsbane or something and his bare upper body covered in blood, cuts, bruises and a nasty knife sticking out his shoulder.

"y/n?" He asks voice croaky like he had been screaming for the past 24 hours and his eyes red and tired.

"Yeah it's me, I'm here." You say running over to him placing a hand on his cheek noticing the deep cut along his face.

"You came for me?" He says and your heartbreaks hearing how broken his voice sounded.

"Of course I did. I would never leave you behind." You say with a soft smile. "I love you."

"This is sweet and all, but I would like to be unchained from this fucking fence." Peter suddenly shouts.

"Actually I was thinking about just saving Derek and leaving you here." You answer bluntly and Peter rolls his eyes.

You give the man a slight grin before grabbing the chain around Derek's wrist.

"No! Don't touch the chain!" Derek and Peter both shout but it was too late your hand was wrapped around it ready to rip it off the fence when it began to burn in pain. The pain ripped through your body and you squeeze your eyes shut in pain trying not to scream.

"y/n!" Derek's yells and you let go of the chain falling onto your knees the room spinning around you.

"What-" You try to ask but couldn't finish groaning as the pain still soared through your body.

"Charmed with wolfsbane." Peter answers and you nod slightly as you suddenly felt a pair of hands on your shoulders and you look up to find Stiles kneeling next to you.

"I'm okay." You say shaking your head as the pain died down. "How are you two still conscious with those chains around your wrists?"

"Got use to it." Peter mutters and you look over at Stiles who was already moving towards Derek giving him an sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." Derek says softly to Stiles who smiles and nods knowing Derek wasn't thanking him for getting the chains off but thanking him for telling you the truth.

Stiles manages to get the chains off, thanks to a lock pick he keeps with him and Derek falls onto you as you help him stay up right and he screams in pain collapsing into your arms.

"Derek?!" You shout as he winces trying not to scream. "What's wrong?"

"His knee. Sledge hammer to the knee cap, shattered his knee and the wolfsbane isn't letting him heal." Peter explains in limited words as Stiles finishes with his locks and he falls to the ground on his hands and knees sighing in relief. He stays on his hands and knees for a few seconds before pulling the knife out of his side and immediately putting his hand over the wound trying to slow the oozing blood.

"Derek? Can you walk?" You ask and he nods.

"I'm fine." Derek grits out standing himself up next to you but you could tell he wasn't putting any pressure on his right leg. _This is gonna be interesting_.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"y/n? Stiles?" Scott's voice echoes through the hallway above you.

"Down here!" You shout back when suddenly Scott and Chris appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh thank god." Scott mutters as they walk into the room. Taking in the situation, Peter sitting against the the all holding his hand against his side with blood dripping through his fingers. Then Derek standing next to you not putting any pressure on his right knee while his upper body just a mess of blood and cuts.

"We need to get out of here." Derek instructs pulling the knife out of his shoulder and dropping it to the ground.

"Like right now!" Peter says standing himself up as Scott helps him. You were shocked the beta didn't try and refuse the help from the alpha. "Deucalion wouldn't have gone far, we need to leave before he gets back."

"Not without Cora." Derek suddenly says. _Cora? His little sister? What is she doing here?_

"Cora? What?" Stiles questions looking from Peter to Derek.

"Deucalion has her, he done something to her and she only listens to him." Peter explains.

"Alright alright." Scott says shaking his head. "First we get Derek and Peter back to the vehicles and then the rest of us will come back for Cora because no offence but I don't think either of you will be up for fighting right now."

Derek nods softly agreeing with the teenager, breaking your heart even more. _Derek never says no to fighting, never quits especially if it's for Cora but seeing him so weak and agreeing to sit out means he is really broken. What the hell did Deucalion put him through?_

"Well well well." Deucalion's voice echoes through the hallway and you freeze gripping Derek tighter.

Suddenly Deucalion appears at the door walking into the room and your heart begins to beat a million miles an hour. The last time you saw him he had you chained to his bed, so seeing his face again does not sit well with you.

You all take a few steps back and Chris cocks his shot gun aiming it at the alpha.

"We just want the Hales, let us take the three of them and we won't hurt you." Chris says taking another step backwards. But Deucalion just laughs as Lydia suddenly screams, it wasn't her usual Banshee scream and it was followed with Allisons scream as well.

"Cora." Derek comments looking over at Scott and Chris nodding at them to go.

"You better hurry, I told Cora to fight to kill." He says and in a flash Chris was out the door running to save his daughter, Scott stands there hesitant eyes bouncing from you to Derek and to Stiles.

"Scott go!" You shout but he shakes his head looking over at Derek who nods.

"Go!" Derek yells giving him a small smile and he nods taking off past Deucalion to help Isaac and the girls. Leaving Peter leaning against the wall to support himself, while holding the knife wound on his side.

"Well that wasn't very smart to let the hunter and true alpha leave, leaving three betas, two of them barely able to stand and a teenage boy." Deucalion observes as his claws and fangs come out and you do the same.

"You hurt y/n, I'll kill you, I swear to god I'll kill you!" Derek shouts protectively as he notices your claws out. "Don't." Derek warns putting his hand on your shoulder when suddenly Peter roars sprinting at Deucalion. You all watched unexpectedly as Peter lands a solid cut to the alphas back causing him to grunt in pain.

"Stiles, top draw wolfsbane, red!" Derek says pointing towards the table on the other side of the room. "We need to keep Deucalion distracted, the red wolfsbane can kill him." Derek instructs looking at you and you nod in response. _God he better be right, this son of a bitch needs to be killed._

Peters fight didn't last long before Deucalion swings his cane slamming it into the betas face. He begins to turn to you and Derek who were blocking his view from Stiles behind you hiding behind the desk, hopefully putting the red wolfsbane into a needle.

Derek puts his arm in front of you pushing you behind him slightly as he takes a shaky step towards the alpha.

"You wanted me dead, remember? Leave everyone else alone and I will make it easy for you." Derek says but the alpha just laughs.

"Why just kill you when I could kill your whole pack, leaving y/n with no choice but to join me again." He says grinning at you making you feel sick to the stomach.

"I would rather die than be a slave to you again." You answer with a soft growl.

"Well that could be arranged." Deucalion says shifting into his werewolf form with a roar. You glance at Derek who nods, his claws and fangs coming out too but not being able to shift any further because of the wolfsbane in his system as you shift into werewolf form.

"Derek your knee." You mutter and he nods taking another shaky step closer to Deucalion.

"Doesn't matter." He answers as Deucalion suddenly runs at the two of you. Derek quickly pushes you to the side of the room out of harms way as he ducks from Deucalion's fist and landing a solid punch to the alphas head in the process. But Deucalion barely noticed it, grabbing Derek's shirt and throwing him into the wall as you and Peter quickly attacked, claws out trying to do as much damage as possible even though it barely phased the alpha.

You glance at Stiles but couldn't see him from behind the desk and you just hoped he would be done soon. You turn back to Deucalion dodging his claws but Peter wasn't so lucky and the beta was sent flying, landing on the stairs with a groan. You glance over at Derek who was forcing himself onto his feet, the cuts on his bare upper body now oozing blood again.

"y/n!" He suddenly shouts as Deucalion's hands wrap around your throat lifting you up off the floor. You could barely breath as his fingers felt like they were crushing your wind pipe.

"Let her go!" Derek's voice yells and you manage to turn your head slightly to find him running towards Deucalion his eyes burning blue in anger.

"If you say so." He responds lifting you higher and throwing you into the wall. You slam into the cement wall head first and before your body hit the ground you could feel blood dripping down the side of your face. You hit the ground with a thud and everything around you spins as the pain on your forehead grows and you knew you had split your head open somewhere. You moan trying not to show pain.

You lift your head slightly just in time to watch in shock as Deucalion pins Derek to the other wall stabbing his claws into Derek's stomach in attempt to kill him.

"NO!" You cry trying to move but your body wouldn't let you as you hear Derek gasp in agony, watching as Deucalion twists his claws in Derek's bare stomach.

At that moment the walls began shake as the Banshee scream filled the air and your heart stops for a second knowing who the scream was for. You couldn't control yourself as tears started pouring down your face. "DEREK!" You shout watching his face grimace in pain as blood drips from his mouth with Deucalion's claws still in him. You try to move but Peters hands were suddenly holding you down.

"No, you will die too!" He shouts his voice actually shaky, something you weren't expecting as he acts like he doesn't care about anything especially Derek.

"Derek!" You scream fighting uselessly against Peters grip. _No!_

 

Out the corner of your eye you suddenly saw Stiles running towards Derek and Deucalion holding the needle filled with red wolfsbane. You watch unable to speak as he jumps on the alphas back stabbing the needle into his neck before he even had a chance to react. The wolfsbane worked effectively as Deucalion groaned in pain taking his claws out of Derek who screams from the pain it caused. Deucalion flings Stiles off his back and he falls to the ground on his back as Deucalion drops to his knees shakily.

"I'm going to kill you Stilinski!" Deucalion shouts in anger and Stiles quickly crawls away increasing the distance between him and the alpha.

"Not if I kill you first." Derek says sternly grabbing Deucalion's arm pulling the alpha closer to him who was too weak to pull back as Derek slices his throat and the alpha falls to the floor. _If it wasn't for the wolfsbane there was no way that would have killed him but he's dead! Holy shit!_

You lay there shocked for a few seconds until Derek's head drops back against the wall behind him and he puts his hand over the claw wounds on his stomach, you could see the blood pouring through his fingers.

"Derek!" You scream forcing yourself onto your feet sprinting over to him and sliding to your knees by his side. "Hey c'mon stay with me." You say wiping the blood off his chin but it just kept dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Your hands shake trying to add more pressure on the wound on his stomach. He groans, gasping for breath desperately, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. _Don't do this Derek, hold on please_.

Stiles and Peter suddenly reach your side in a hurry and you glance up at them both standing there mouths open and eyes wide in shock.

"How bad is it?" Peter finally asks taking a step closer in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Derek quickly answers followed by heavy breaths as he tries not to groan. "Just get to Cora... Save her." But neither Peter or Stiles move, scared if they leave they won't see Derek again.

"Go!" He shouts wincing as he looks at them and Peter stares at his nephew unsure on what to do before turning and running out the room. "Stiles go!"

"No, I left you once, when you guys attacked the alpha pack and you nearly died. I'm not doing that again." Stiles yells shaking his head, dropping to his knees next to you.

Derek groans trying to move himself but quickly stops slumping back against the cement wall. He gasps, teeth splattered with blood as he grabs your hand with his free one, trying to comfort you. You couldn't stop the tears falling down your cheeks and you glance at Stiles noticing his eyes watery too.

"Hey, hey look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, okay?" Stiles says desperately, trying anything to keep Derek holding on. _You knew him and Stiles had a very unique friendship and after the years of being in their pack you realised that they were basically brothers. They fought and bickered about literally anything but they were always there for each other_. "C'mon you'll be fine. You're Derek frickin Hale, you're always fine." He says and Derek laughs softly at the comment but the laugh quickly turns into a cough and he winces, eyes plastered shut.

"Der c'mon, keep your eyes open, god damn it, don't do this to me." You beg. "You're gonna be fine, Melissa and Deaton will patch you up and I'll take care of you. Just like the good old times. Please stay with me, I love you Derek, please." You say shakily gripping his hand tighter trying to take his pain but it was too much, your head began to spin and you felt yourself slipping into unconsciousness. _No_!

"y/n?!" Stiles shouts grabbing you before you fell to the ground. "Everything will be fine, alright." He whispers and you nod slightly feeling the darkness take over.

"Stiles, is she-" Derek croaks trying to move closer to your unconscious body in Stiles lap.

"Just unconscious, she'll be okay." He responds turning to Derek who nods leaning back against the cement struggling to breath. "Don't you die on me Derek! y/n will never forgive me if I let her mate die, she won't be able to handle it. God I won't be able to handle it, the pack won't be able to handle it. So you hold the fuck on, do you hear me?"

Derek nods wincing at the movement. When suddenly Scott's voice echoed through the basement. Followed by the rest of the packs scared calls.

"Down here!" Stiles shouts looking up towards the door as Scott comes racing in followed by Chris, Peter, Isaac, Allison and Lydia all with sad, horrified expressions. They all freeze seeing Stiles on the ground with you unconscious in his lap next to Derek sitting against the wall, his skin extremely pale and blood pouring between his fingers on his stomach.

"C-Cora?" Derek stutters looking at Peter with pained eyes.

"Derek." Peter says softly shaking his head. "I'm sorry, she's dead." He answers wiping his watery eyes before anyone notices.

Derek's head instantly drops, his tears of pain turning into tears of sadness and grief.

"We did everything we could Derek, I'm so sorry but she nearly killed the girls, we didn't have a choice." Chris says softly and Derek nods knowing they couldn't have done anything more but it didn't make it hurt any less though. _His little sister now dead, because of him._

Scott walks towards the two men on the ground standing next to Stiles staring at you, not liking the blood on your split forehead. He looks back to Derek who's sitting here eyes watery, gasping for air but wincing at the movement.

"I'm fine." Derek lies trying to force himself to stand up. Scott was quickly by his side and Isaac runs to the other both helping Derek stand trying to ignore his pained scream. The teenagers put their arms around their leader trying to help him walk.

"Let me take her." Chris says handing his gun to Allison as he kneels next to Stiles who nods allowing the older man to pick you up.

"Derek?!" Isaac calls worriedly as the werewolf leans forward coughing up blood.

"We need to go, now!" Lydia says as the pack begins to leave the room.

\------------------------------------------

They leave the warehouse getting into the two vehicles, Chris driving his with your dad in the front seat next to him while Lydia, Allison and Peter were in the back of his big SUV with you lying down, head in Allisons lap. "How's she doing?" He asks looking in the revision mirror as he put his foot down on the gas.

"Breathing is stable, but don't like the cut on her head dad." Allison answers exchanging worried looks with Lydia.

"Melissa and Deaton have got hospital equipment at the clinic, y/n will be fine." He answers trying to calm his daughter down.

 

"Where's- wheres y/n?" Derek stutters softly from his half seated, half lying down position in the back of Stiles jeep.

"She's with the Argents, she's in good hands." Stiles answers watching the werewolf next to him worriedly, glancing towards Scott and Isaac in the two front seats as Scott pulls out onto the main road, following Chris' vehicle.

"Hey hey, stay with me." Stiles quickly says noticing Derek's eyes slipping shut. "You keep your eyes open! Scotty drive faster."

Derek groans as the jeep hits a hole in the road and Scott apologises while accelerating even more. Stiles puts his hand over Derek's wound trying desperately to keep the blood in, he isn't healing and that much blood loss couldn't be good. "Derek you saved me, saved my sister, saved all of us." Stiles says not realising he said it out loud until the werewolf replied.

"Couldn't let anyone else die or get hurt." He grits out grabbing the seat of the jeep in pain.

"But you're hurt! You're bleeding, you're bleeding too much!" Stiles says his voice breaking. He knew Banshees predicted death and Lydia had never been wrong before.

"It's- it's okay." Derek stutters.

"No it fucking isn't! It's not okay! You're dying because you saved us. That is not okay." Stiles yells trying to hold back the tears he could feel behind his eye. _Derek has to be okay, he has to be._


	12. Chapter 12

"Get him on the table now!" Deaton shouts as Scott and Isaac lift Derek onto the table while your dad laid your unconscious body on the other table for Melissa to look over.

"Derek can you hear me?" Deaton asks shaking the man shoulders and Derek nods slightly groaning grabbing the bloodied wounds on his stomach.

"He's going to die, do something!" Stiles shouts standing next to Derek with Scott and Isaac close behind.

"Derek?" Your voice calls as you slowly begin to wake up. You look around and find your dad and Melissa hovering over you while Lydia and Allison stand a few meters back. _Derek? Where's Derek? He was dying? Where is he?_ "W-where's Derek?" You asks sitting yourself up but sudden dizziness took over your body and your dad quickly grabbed your shoulders to stop you from falling. Your head exploded in pain and you groan grabbing your head.

"y/n I need you to sit down, your head is injured badly." Melissa says and you shake your head but regret it as it causes the pain to erupt even more.

"I need to help Derek." You gasp looking around the room realising you were at the vet clinic and that's when you see Scott, Isaac and Stiles standing by another table all looking at you with worried expressions. You look at the table and see Derek's familiar form lying there and you could see the blood dripping to the floor. _Oh god, no, no, no_.

"y/n sit back down." Your dad says sternly as you stand up and walk gingerly to Derek's side next to Stiles who eyes were wide with shock starting at Derek then back to you.

"It's okay Derek, I'm here, you're gonna be fine." You say grabbing his hand as he squeezes his eyes shut in pain.

"Don't take my pain, you'll get hurt." Derek gasps opening his teary eyes looking at you and you nod knowing it was no time to be arguing with him.

"Why aren't y/n or Derek healing?" You hear dad ask from behind you and your free hand automatically goes to the huge spit on your forehead and you wince touching it.

"She touched the wolfsbane infused chains." Peter simply answers. "Deucalion made Derek and I drink a different type of wolfsbane, I coughed most of it up which is why I'm slowly healing but Derek... he didn't get the chance and it was Deucalion's claws that went into him, I'm just shocked he's lasted this long."

You all stand around the room in silence nobody knowing what to do as Deaton covers Derek's abdomen with bandages to try and slow the bleeding but within minutes the white bandage was soaked red. You're head was really starting to hurt now and you knew it wasn't normal, but seeing Derek like this... maybe dying because his body isn't healing, you don't care about your head. _Derek had to be okay, he has to be._

"H-hey it's alright." Derek says softly squeezing your hand gently when he suddenly starts to cough and the blood in his mouth turns black and that only means one thing. _Fuck!_

"No, no, no, fuck! Deaton do something!" You beg glancing at the man, he's saved your life more than once, you knew he was only chance Derek had.

"Allison, Lydia top draw behind you, blue liquid in a jar, put it all in a needle quick." Deaton quickly orders while your stand by Derek's side, wiping the stray tear off his cheek as you try ignore his gasps for air and constant groans of pain. You try wipe the black liquid off his mouth but it just kept coming.

"It's okay." Derek mutters giving you a half smile and you couldn't help it anymore as tears began pouring out eyes. _This is it... I'm going to lose the man I love._

"Don't say that, it's not okay why are you saying that? You're dying Derek that's not okay!" You shout voice breaking as Stiles hand touches your shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay because I saved the woman I love. The women I've always loved. You're safe and Deucalion can't ever hurt you again." Derek answers as he coughs up more black liquid.

"You saved Cora's life when she was dying, let me do it for you." Scott suddenly says desperately from behind you but Derek shakes his head.

"You could die as well, I won't let that happen. This pack still needs a leader Scott, that's you." He answers his muscles tensing as he tries not to scream from the pain.

"The pack needs you too!" Stiles comments but Derek again shakes his head and Scott nods with watery eyes. _C'mon Derek, please start healing I can't live without you!_

"Here!" Allison says giving the vet the needle as he quickly injects it into Derek's neck and he immediately shouts in pain.

"Derek?!"'You call desperately as he suddenly leans over the side of the table and throws up black liquid onto the ground.

"Oh my god." Stiles comments as Derek lies back down grabbing your hand trying to comfort you as his eyes slowly close.

"No, no, no, no. Derek please no- please. Derek wake up! I love you! Derek." You shout shakily, tears falling down your face as you could no longer hear his heart beat. "Derek?" You call softly in a broken voice but the man doesn't respond.

At that moment you literally feel your whole world shatter around you, all the noise around you turns into ringing in your ears as you stare at Derek's lifeless, bloodied form on the table. You glance around at the pack, Allison hugging Scott who had tears in his eyes, Isaac standing next to Derek his lips trembling like he's trying not to cry, Lydia standing at the back of the room in complete shock her skin white with fear, Stiles standing next to you his head dangling as he leans on the table with his shakes arms trying to control himself, your dad and Chris standing by the wall both just purely shocked not knowing what to do and Deaton standing on the other side of the room scurrying through draws obviously trying to find anything that could bring him back but he wasn't coming back.

That's when everything started to go blurry and you felt as if the room was spinning, your head was thumping in pain. You quickly grab the edge of the table to keep yourself up right and you felt Stiles hands around you calling your name in panic but you couldn't respond. Your body wouldn't let you talk and that's when the darkness took over and you felt yourself falling as your younger brother caught you and that was the last thing you remember.

***third person POV***

"y/n!" Stiles calls as he catches you in his arms, your body going limp as Scott grabs you too helping his best friend. "y/n! C'mon don't do this to me." Stiles begs while sitting on floor with you in his arms when suddenly everyone was around the three of them in panic.

"We need to get her to the hospital, she's not healing and I can't say for certain without X-rays but I think she has a fractured skull." Melissa informs as she presses her fingers against your throat timing the your heart rate.

"Holy shit." Stiles says moving your hair off her face.

"We are taking her to a hospital right now!" The sheriff instructs picking up your unconscious body when suddenly someone gasps from behind them. They all turn around to find Deaton standing over Derek with a needle in his neck, they all stare unsure of what he was doing when they noticed Derek's chest ever so faintly rising and falling.

"Derek's alive?" Stiles questions standing up quickly and the vet nods taking the needle out his neck.

"How?" Scott and Isaac both question at the same time.

"He's not 100% safe just yet. Take him to the hospital and put him on a IV drip and keep injecting him with this until he wakes up. Melissa is there anyway you could take y/n and Derek into the hospital somewhere private because if either of them suddenly start healing you won't be able to explain it." Deaton says and Melissa nods.

"I already have a werewolf emergency room in the basement, lets go!" She answers.

\------------------------------------------

  
Everything was white. It was like he was stuck inside a cloud, nothing made scenes. His werewolf senses couldn't smell or hear anything but what made him worry the most was that there wasn't any pain, his body looked painful but he couldn't feel it. _What's happening_?

"Time to wake up sourwolf." A familiar voice calls and he turns around to find Stiles standing behind him. _What is going on?_

"Stiles? Where am I?" Derek asks walking towards the teenager but no matter how many steps he took Stiles remained the same distance away. _What the hell?_

"You're unconscious but you need to wake up, the pack needs you." Stiles says before his body fades away and Derek was left alone in the whiteness around him.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouts to himself when he hears a soft laugh that could he could identify from a mile away. He quickly looks up to see you standing there wearing tight denim jeans and one of his shirts.

"Derek you need to wake up." You say and he shakes his head.

"I can't." He says taking a deep breath. "Here there isn't any pain, when I wake up that's all there is."

"Your body will slowly begin to heal, please wake up." You say and again he shakes his head.

"I can deal with the physical pain, I have all my life, it's the mental." He says closing his eyes. "Cora is dead because of me, all I have left is Peter and seeing her lifeless body in Peters arms... it brought back memories I spent years trying to forget. I can't deal with it y/n I can't."

"I know baby and will help you through it, we will work through it together, alright? Like we always do. Just please wake up Derek, I need you." You say and that was enough for Derek to fight to wake up. _He couldn't and wasn't going to leave you alone, not when you need him_.

That's when everything turns from white to black, he could hear a few set of heart beats in the room but he couldn't pin point who they belonged to. There was a faint beeping sound in the background somewhere and that's when the pain erupted. His stomach absolutely killing him from the alphas claws but that pain wasn't as severe as it was earlier.

"y/n just got out of surgery." Melissa's voice says filling the air. _Why was she in surgery? What's happening?_ "Her dad, Stiles, Scott and the girls are currently with her, she's still unconscious but she really needs to start healing soon because it's not looking good." She says.

"Thank you for telling us, keep us posted if anything changes." Chris' voice responds from the other side of the room before he hears the sound of a door opening and shutting.

"We can't lose them both." Isaacs soft voice says. I have to wake up, y/n needs me, the pack needs me alive, I have to wake up.

***A few minutes later***

He forces his eyes open, everything was blurry to start with but his eyes slowly began to focus. He glances around at his surroundings, he was in the basement of the hospital that Melissa had set up, he knew the room basically inside out from being here so often, either for himself or for an injured pack member.

He looks towards the seats on the other side of the room and finds Chris, Isaac and Peter all spread out on the chairs.

Derek moves his head slightly which captures the attention of Isaac and Peter with their werewolf hearing.

"Derek?" Peters voice calls half happy but half worried and he nods in response struggling to him words. Within seconds the three men were standing by his head.

"Thank god." Isaac comments sighing with relief. "Deaton wasn't sure if you would wake up." The young beta says.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asks half shocking him with the question as he's still not use to the older Argent caring about him because they aren't enemies anymore.

"Like I've been beaten up by an alpha." He groans sitting himself up in the bed noticing the IV drip in his arm.

"I'll go inform the others that you're awake and seem to be doing okay, they could do with some good news." Chris says with an apologetic smile as he walks out the room.

The three of werewolfs stay silent for a few minutes before Derek decides to speak.

"How am I alive?" He asks shaking his head looking at Peter and Isaac next to him. "What happened should have killed me, I should have been the moment Deucalion's claws went that deep."

"Sheer power of will can do some surprising things. Stiles said when Deucalion had you pinned to the wall with his claws that y/n was lying on the ground injured badly with her head. Your body wouldn't let you give in because if you did then she and Stiles would have died." Peter explains.

"But sheer power of will eventually vanishes, how did he manage to hold on when it disappeared?" Isaac questions curiously.

"By the time it disappeared he had something else to keep him alive." Peter says but by the looks on Isaac and Derek's face shows that they have no clue what he was talking about. "Derek what colour are your eyes?"

"Blue." Derek answers slowly raising his eye brows wondering what that has to do with anything.

"Alright, you obviously can't feel the power yet because of your injuries that are slowly healing." Peter answers with a smirk.

"What?" Isaac asks turning to Peter.

"Derek killed Deucalion! What happens when a beta kills an alpha?" Peter asks crossing his arms.

"They turn into an alpha... how did I not think of that?" Derek mutters to himself.

"You had a lot on your mind, Derek. Turning into an alpha would not have been important at that moment." Isaac says and Derek nods in agreement when his face suddenly goes serious.

"I need to see y/n, why was she in surgery?" He asks quickly.

"When Deucalion threw her into the wall it fractured her skull and since touching the wolfsbane she isn't healing." Peter explains.

"Melissa got her into surgery and she's currently in a room being monitored, but she thinks if y/n's body doesn't start healing itself soon she won't make it." Isaac says looking away from Derek not wanting to see his reaction.

"I have to go see her." He says trying to lift himself up off the bed but groans in sudden pain grabbing the edge of the mattress as he breathed heavily.

"You are on strict instructions to stay here with the drip in for 24 hours, then you can go see y/n. It will only do your body worse if you continue to move." Isaac says grabbing Derek's shoulder to help him lay back down.

"I can't just lay here for 24 hours while y/n is fighting for her life." Derek shouts angrily closing his eyes in effort to reduce the pain.

"You have no choice, I'm sorry it sucks but it's just 24 hours, it could be worse." Peter says and Derek wasn't sure if his uncle was mocking him or trying to make things better.

"Guys visiting hours over, I can only do so much for you I'm sorry but tomorrow at 9 you can come back." Melissa's voice suddenly says from the door and she smiles looking at Derek after hearing he was awake from Chris.

"We'll be back tomorrow Derek." Isaac says and he nods as his beta and uncle as they walk out the door.

"Thank god you're awake man." Scott shouts popping up behind Melissa walking into the room.

"How's y/n?" Derek asks his voice still sounding dry.

"She's alive, that's all that matters at the moment." The teenager replies and Derek nods.

"Scott, I'm not a beta anymore I'm an alpha again from killing Deucalion." Derek suddenly says and Scott smiles.

"I know." He simply replies and Derek stares at him unexpectedly.

"And you're okay with it?" He asks.

"You were the original alpha of the pack, even when you lost your power you were still the alpha of the pack with me. I may be a true alpha but I'm a kid, I don't know what I'm doing or how to look after a pack but you do. I'm actually really glad you are an alpha again, it's called the Hale-McCall pack for a reason, meaning two alphas." Scott answers giving Derek a nod. "Get some rest, I better head off."

Derek watches as Scott walks out the room with his mother and he listens as they go off talking to the rest of the pack. Derek lies there for an hour until all the pack members leave for the night minus one; Stiles, who refused to leave his sister and was currently asleep in one of the chairs outside her room. _Typical Stiles._

 


	13. Chapter 13

After debating whether to do it or not Derek quickly realised there wasn't an option. _No way would he stay in this hospital bed while his mate was in another fighting for her life. She needs him._ He grabs the IV drip and pulls the needle out of his arm and as much to his packs advising him not to move, he swings his legs over the edge of his bed and forces himself to stand. His right knee explodes in pain and he immediately takes all pressure off that leg. He looks down realising he was shirtless with a pair of bloodied jeans with the right pant leg cut off, obviously from Melissa.

He grits his teeth to stop himself from moaning and limps towards the door ignoring the sharp pain it caused his knee and stomach.

He opens the door quietly and heads for the elevator heading to floor 3 as he heard Melissa say she was on that floor earlier. After a minute or two he finds himself walking out the elevator heading towards y/n scent. He spots Stiles asleep on one of the chairs by her door, the boy looking exhausted and Derek was glad he managed to fall asleep.

He walks quietly past Stiles and opens the door to y/n's room and shutting it behind himself. His eyes fly straight to the bed on the side of the room and he sees you lying on top of it in one of the hospital gowns. Your arms from what Derek could see where covered in bruises and scrapes from fighting with Deucalion but it was the bandage wrapped around your head that worried him the most.

He limps gingerly towards the bed and sits down on the chair next to it taking a shaky breath as he leans on the side of your bed grabbing your hand.

"Please y/n, you need to start healing." He whispers kissing your hand. "You are stronger than this, you're the girl who crashed Scott's motorbike after being stung by a Kanima and after a few hours stood back up and got back on the bike. Please you have to fight this, at least keep fighting till your werewolf abilities enable your body to heal, please y/n." He says softly closing his eyes for a few minutes before continuing.

"It's my fault you're in this situation, you can't die y/n. I can't lose my little sister and my girlfriend! Please don't let me lose you too. I love you, you have to wake up and start healing, you can't leave your family, it would absolutely destroy your father and Stile. The pack wouldn't be able to handle it, they won't be able to cope and I- I can't live without you y/n. Please... I-I need you, don't you dare leave me y/n y/m/n Stilinski! I can't live without you. I won't live without you, please don't go." Derek begs, his voice broken and shaky as tears fall from his eyes. He watches your face taking in every detail as if it's his last moments with you. He squeezes your hand gently and wipes the tears from his eyes with his other as he tries to calm his breathing. He sits next to you for hours, holding your hand watching over you protectively.

It was now close to 2am when the door squeaks open slowly and Derek glances up praying it wasn't a doctor or nurse and sighs when he sees Stiles half asleep standing in the door frame. The teenager closes the door behind himself and takes a seat next to Derek, both staring at your unconscious body in disbelief.

"You alright?" Stiles asks breaking the silence and Derek knew Stiles wasn't meaning his injuries and he shrugged his shoulders, putting his head in his hands.

"I kind of have to be." Derek responds his voice defeated as he takes a shaky breath. _He can't do this, he's lost nearly everyone in his life he can't lose you either. Cora's dead because of him and you're practically on your death bed because of him as well, he can't do this_.

Derek suddenly stands up not giving Stiles a chance to reply and limps to the other side of the room, back facing the teenager as he grabs the edge of the table to try keep himself in control. His knuckles turning white from gripping the table so tightly as he drops his head trying to steady his breathing.

"Derek?" Stiles questions softly voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Derek replies quickly taking in a deep breath trying to stop the tears falling down his cheeks. _Stiles has already seen him break down, he doesn't need to see it again especially right now_.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong all the time." Stiles says as his chair moves slightly and Derek could tell he was standing from his seat. "You're the leader of the pack, the alpha, but you're still human. You don't have to always be strong for everyone, the pack doesn't expect you to be and I certainly don't. Your sister just got killed less than 24 hours ago and your girlfriend- my sister might not ever wake up, stop saying you're fine. I know you're not fine, because I'm not and you have had a worser day than me." Stiles says walking towards Derek who still hadn't moved from the table, his body shaking as he tried to remain in control.

"I can't lose her too, Stiles. I can't." Derek responds trying to hold back his tears as Stiles puts his hand on his shoulder and Derek turns his head to meet the boys watery eyes.

"I know, I can't either." He says as him and Derek embrace each other with a comforting hug, something the two of them never do but right now they both needed it.

***Meanwhile***

You could hear voices talking softly in the room, you didn't try work out what they were saying or who it was because frankly you did care. _Nothing seems to matter anymore, Derek's dead, he died saving your life, the packs life and he's not coming back._ You could feel tears building up in your eyes as you slowly began to open them. The pain in your head had died down a fair bit and you found yourself lying on a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. You look around the room and spot Stiles on the other side of it hugging someone and it takes you a second to process who it looks like... _but that's impossible he's dead, it can't be Derek_ , you think to yourself as the two men seperate and you get a clear look of his face.

"Derek?" You question not believing your eyes and both the men quickly turn looking straight at you.

"y/n!" They shout dashing over to your side but you couldn't help but notice Derek limping really badly.

"You're awake!" Stiles states with the biggest grin on his face as Derek places his hand gently over your forehead sighing in relief.

"You're healing." He says softly and you smile.

"Yeah, I can feel it healing already." You answer as Derek kisses your forehead.

"I thought you were dead... I thought I had lost you." You say staring at Derek then to Stiles in pure happiness.

"I would never leave you y/n, I'm not going anywhere." Derek answers and you smile.

"I'm gonna go get the nurse, I'm not taking any chances even if you do think you're body is healing." Stiles says and you laugh softly giving him a nod.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Derek says shaking his head, pushing his tears back. "I don't ever want to think about what life would be like without."

"You don't have to." You simply answer grabbing his hand. "I love you."

 

***1 day later***

"You're skull seems to be completely healed." Melissa says holding up the X-rays in her hand. "God, I will never get use to this werewolf healing, a day ago you were nearly dead and now you are completely fine."

"Does that mean she can go home?" Your dad asks and you glance over to him sitting on a chair in your room next to Derek. _The rest of the pack at school, they missed the last few days and you didn't want them to miss another because of you_.

"Yeah she's completely fine to go home." Melissa answers with a smile. "I'll go get the last of the paper work for you guys and you are free to head home." She says walking out the room with your dad.

"Why have I healed completely yet you're knee hasn't even started healing yet?" You asks and Derek shrugs.

"You didn't drink a whole jar of wolfsbane and my body has been focused on healing my stomach, guess it thought my knee wasn't important." Derek answers with a laugh as he limps towards your bed and you sit yourself up moving to the side as Derek sits on the edge wrapping his arm around you as you hug him.

"I missed this." You say softly as Derek hugs you tighter.

"I missed you." He responds kissing your forehead.

"We're going to be okay right?" You ask and he nods taking in a deep breath and you knew he was thinking of Cora, _Stiles had explained what happened with the young werewolf and your heart broke for Derek. You never got the chance to meet the girl properly but it still hurt knowing she's gone_.

"If we can get through what we just did, where we both nearly died and still make it out of the situation walking, we will be fine with whatever the world decides to throw at us next. We're mates for a reason and the pack... the pack now has two alphas and I'm pretty sure Chris Argent has given up retirement to help us keep Beacon Hills safe. So I reckon we will be okay y/n." He answers calmly and you nod.

"So are you thinking this afternoon once school is out to bury Cora and give her the proper send off she deserves?" You ask softly not wanting to upset your mate.

"Yeah, bury her next to Laura near the old house." Derek answers and you could hear his heart rate increase rapidly and you knew he was thinking about Cora's death and Laura's which you knew was a very sensitive topic. _When the Hale house got burnt down Laura and Derek were all each other head. Laura wasn't just Derek's older sister, she was his best friend and his alpha. And her death had effected Derek a lot more than he lets on, he barely talks to you about his family and Laura, and you don't push him too, he knows you're hear for him when he's ready to start talking but until then you are happy to just hug and kiss him when things get too crazy in his head when he thinks about the topic._ Just like right now his heart beat keeps increasing and you grab his hand and his eyes lock with yours as you lift your head up so your lips meet his and his heart rate suddenly slows down.

"Thank you." He breaths resting his forehead on yours and you smile giving him another kiss before you get out of bed, starting to get ready to leave.

\------------------------------------------

***That afternoon***

"She didn't deserve this." Scott says shaking his head as the pack all stand around Cora's grave. "I didn't get to know her really well but I didn't need to to know that she only ever wanted to help and was all for her family and her pack. Hence why she couldn't stay here long after the whole Alpha Pack situation because she couldn't leave her pack back across the country."

"Cora was one badass chick, remember when she tried to take on one of the alphas alone? That takes guts and she did it for Boyd..." Isaac adds and everyone smiles at the memory even Derek. You glance around at the pack, Scott and Allison holding hands for comfort next to a close to teary Isaac, Lydia stood next to him her face motionless while Stiles, you and Derek stood on the other side with Peter starting at the dirt.

"She was so much like Derek." Stiles suddenly says with a soft laugh. "Constantly threading to punch you or rip your throat out... definitely took after her older brother." He says and the pack chuckle slightly nodding there heads in complete agreement.

"Even from when she was little she was always curious especially when it came to family. The amount of times she had followed Derek and I to school when she was a child just out of curiosity and in fear that we were leaving Beacon Hills or something." Peter explains and you smile wishing you could have met this young Hale. "She died because she was curious about the rumours of the alpha pack being alive and in fear that one of us might be in trouble. Cora died a hero." He finishes surprising everyone with the fact that he was actually being nice and showing a normal human side, which the pack doesn't see often.

"Derek, do you want to say anything?" You ask and he shakes his head gripping your hand slightly tighter. _You knew this was hard for him, hell its hard for the whole pack they all treated the younger Hale like she was apart of the pack and you could smell the sadness coming off everyone. But Derek's you could smell the most and you knew it had to do with the fact that it was the 10th year anniversary of the Hale fire as well._

You look over at Scott and Stiles who were watching Derek in concern and they glance over at you and nod softly.

"Lets go guys leave them alone for a while." Stiles says giving Derek a pat on his shoulder as they all head towards their vehicles leaving you, Derek and Peter standing there starting at the grave.

"Out of the three of us Hales left I would have thought she'd be the one who'd lived the longest." Peter comments shaking his head. "I'll see you guys at the loft." He adds walking off towards his car.

You and Derek stand there in silence for a few minutes holding hands and you knew he needed time.

"I wish you could have met her properly." Derek says softly, speaking for the first time since you guys got there.

"Me too." You say and Derek pulls you into a hug.

"You two would have really hit off I think, and Laura." He adds and you smile both proud and happy Derek is finally speaking of his family to you. "Laura would have liked you, she was a very protective older sister or maybe it was the alpha instinct in her I'm not sure. But she would have definitely been happy knowing I have someone like you as a mate. God I miss her." He says shaking his head and you hug him tighter.

"She sounds like an amazing woman, I wish I could have gotten the chance to meet her. She would be incredibly proud of you Derek, everything you have done for this town and the pack, she would be so proud." You say and he nods slightly letting you go.

"I'll meet you at the loft later, if that's okay? I just want to be alone for a little bit, take my car I will walk back to the loft, I need to clear my head anyway." He says as a tear rolls down his cheek. _You didn't want to leave him by himself not after what just happened and not when he's so upset but you knew he needed time to himself._

"Yeah of course, please call me if you need anything alright, if your knee hurts to much call me and I will come get you. I'll see you at the loft later." You say giving him a kiss as you head towards his camaro.

 

By the time you got to the loft after dropping by your dads to give him an update about what the pack and Derek is doing, it was now 6pm. You knew Peter and Isaac were home, you could hear Peters heart beat upstairs in his room and you could hear Isaac was on his laptop pressing the keys. You smile to yourself, _man I didn't realise how much I missed this, being back at the loft_. You head to the kitchen deciding to cook tea for the two betas and Derek once he got home as you knew none of them will eat a proper meal if you don't cook it.

By 8pm you were starting to get slightly worried about Derek, not thinking he would be out there so late. But Peter had told you when Derek wants his space he could be gone for hours. So you stopped yourself from worrying too much and decided to help Isaac with his English homework. It wasn't until the teenager fell asleep on the couch while reading his English novel that you realised it was nearly 11:30. _God Derek you better be okay._

You walk upstairs grabbing a blanket, putting over Isaac before you made your way to yours and Derek's room and fall asleep nearly straight away.


	14. Chapter

* **2:57pm** *

Derek eventually wanders back into the loft, opening the door quietly as he could hear Isaac asleep on the couch in the main room. He walks to the kitchen getting himself a glass of water when Isaac began to shuffle on the couch.

"Derek?" He whispers half asleep and Derek turns around looking at Isaac who was now sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah it's just me." Derek whispers putting his glass down in the sink.

"What time is it?" His beta asks standing up with a stretch.

"3-ish, head to bed you have school in 5 hours." Derek says and Isaac nods, the two of them both heading towards the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Isaac questions softly looking up at his alpha.

"I will be." Derek responds and Isaac nods walking into his room as Derek quietly walks into his room trying not to wake you.

But you were already awake and you move over slightly in bed smiling at him as he takes his jeans and shirt off crawling under the covers next to you. He puts his arm around you as you rest your head on his shoulder with your arm on his chest.

"Look y/n I've had a lot of time to think and I realised I never had the chance to apologise to you for what I said that night in the car park when I got released from Deucalion. I am so sorry for saying what I did and putting you through that, I love you okay." Derek begins to say.

"Derek, you don't have to-" you try to say but he shakes his head.

"I said some hurtful things that I will never forgive myself for but I love you y/n. I love how you don't take shit from anyone even me, I love your smile, I love the way you always have to fiddle with something like your triskele necklace and even the way grit your teeth when your mad. I love absolutely everything about you and I am beyond sorry." He apologies and you couldn't help the huge smile on your face as you kiss him.

"I love you too."

  
***6 months later***

"I don't like this plan." Derek says leaning on the table looking at the map with the rest of the pack.

"You don't like anything." You say rolling your eyes causing Stiles to laugh.

"Well, I like my car and you." He says and you stare at him not sure what to say as you were expecting a sarcastic stupid answer.

"Well we need to pick a plan because the sun is going down which means the full moon is coming up." Lydia says folding her arms.

"The hellhound only comes out during the full moon." Allison adds nodding at Lydia. "This hellhound has taken a liking towards Lydia and doesn't want to hurt her for whatever reason, we can use that against it."

"Well if we want to find out who it is and stop it from burning the town down we have to do it tonight." Scott says and everyone nods.

"Then we follow this plan." Chris says gesturing towards the map. "We know the hellhound always comes to the sheriff station and to this point at the preserve, we will set up a trap at each location. With the mountain ash from Deaton someone at each location will have to be ready to quickly trap the hell hound while the others are used as bait to lour it in. If we sight the hellhound at the station someone radios the others at the preserve and they come straight to the station and visa versa." Chris instructs.

"So we need two groups, one with Scott to go to the station the other with me to the preserve." Derek adds.

"y/n and I know the station inside out, we will be the bait while Lydia uses the mountain ash. Then Isaac, Allison and Mr Argent can go to the preserve with you as you guys know it better than anyone." Stiles suggests and Derek shakes his head. _Aw gosh here we go_.

"No, y/n won't be used as bait especially if I'm not there. She will be anything but the bait." He say sternly and nobody wants to argue knowing it won't end well, but you weren't going to let Derek tell you what to do, especially since the plan is actually good.

"So you're telling me what to do now?" You ask raising your eye brows.

"Yes because I really care about you and don't want you to do something stupid and get hurt." He answers and you smile at his answer but shake your head.

"That's really sweet but I am still totally sticking to this plan." You answer and he sighs knowing there was no way he could win this.

"Alright fine, lets move." Derek orders, giving up and you smile following him out the loft.

_*15 minutes later*_

"You guys set up?" Scott asks through one of your dads old radios in his office.

"Yeah, just waiting now." Derek's voice replies through the speaker. You look over at Stiles, the two of you standing in front of the door to the station while Scott was with Lydia near the cells waiting for us to lour the creature there.

***20 minutes later***

"Maybe it's too smart and knows we are here." You say and Stiles laughs.

"If it knows we are here, I'm pretty sure we would be dead already." He responds when suddenly the door handle begins to turn and you tap Stiles shoulder quickly pointing to the handle as the two of you slowly back away from the door.

"Scott it's here." You whisper knowing he would be able to hear you and you hear him call the others on the radio telling them to come here when suddenly the door gets slammed open so hard it comes off it's hinges. You and Stiles stare in shock at the hellhound, you all had seen video footage of it from the stations security cameras but man it was a lot more scary in real life.

"Hey! Fireball, you want us? Come and get us." Stiles shots throwing a handful of pens from the desk at the hellhound face which seemed to be a bad idea as it roared in annoyance. The flames around its body growing rapidly.

"Stiles. Run!" You shout pushing your brother down the hallway and you could hear the creatures heavy foot steps running behind you. _Far out this thing can run fast,_ you think to yourself as you slam a door shut behind you in effort to slow it down.

"Stiles, faster." You shout as you kick the door to the cells open and the two of you duck behind it as the hellhound sprints in the room right into the mountain ash ring.

The hellhound stands there confused looking at the black powder on the floor as you, Stiles, Scott and Lydia emerge from your hiding places. All watching the creature with fear but fascination.

"What do you want?" Scott questions and the creature turns to him.

"Protect the supernatural." It replies in a loud deep voice but for some reason you felt as if you knew the creature. You glance around at the others all with the same unsure face as you. _Why does he want to protect the supernatural? Usually the creatures want to kill something not protect it._

"Who are you?" Lydia questions softly and you notice the flames around his body begin to die down. For a second you could have sworn it looked like one your dads deputies but suddenly sirens began to fill the air and his flames grew dramatically in fear. _Damn it dad! Who tipped you off that we were here?_

"It's okay they won't hurt you." Lydia says trying to calm the man down but it doesn't work as he grabs the mountain ash, throwing it at the roof and suddenly it forms a circle on the floor trapping Scott. _What the hell?_ You think to yourself when suddenly the hellhound grabs you running out the room towards the front door. You try to fight back, try to get out of his arms but he was too strong.

"y/n!" Stiles and Lydia shout running after the hellhound.

"Let me go, I'm not a threat to you." You shout as it runs through the front door. You could see your dad standing by his car door, his gun drawn. Luckily it was the middle of the night so nobody was out wondering the streets of Beacon Hills so a man on fire holding a werewolf wasn't attracting attention.

Suddenly he grabs you by the throat and you struggle to breath under his tight grip as he began to walk in the middle of the road. You glance to your left just in time to see a set of car head lights, you brace yourself as the car hits the breaks. Tyres screeching on the road, but it was too late it was going too fast heading straight for the two of you. Everything seemed in slow motion as you watched the car try to stop desperately as the tyres began to smoke at the back and that's when you noticed it, _it was Derek's car..._ you stare at it trying to read the number plate when it suddenly swerved out the way missing the two of you by inches. You watch in shock as the car rolls from the sharp turn, it flips and rolls, glass smashing, bits of metal flying off everywhere, before it slams into a light pole on its side bringing the camaro to a halt. _Oh my god, Derek!_

You stare at the wrecked car wrapped around the light pole in horror as your dad sprints towards it, obviously realising it was Derek's as well. But the hellhound turns and you couldn't see his car anymore.

"Hey." Lydia shouts standing in front of the two of you with Scott behind her.

"Lydia run." You gasp as the hellhound holds you up higher by the neck.

"You're confused, but I can help you." Lydia says softly. "You're name is Jordan. Jordan Parrish, you're a deputy here in Beacon Hills and think I'm psychic but I'm not I'm a Banshee." She says and to your surprise the hellhound puts you back on the ground gently, hands still around your throat though as the flames disappear leaving a very familiar and naked Deputy Parrish in its place.

"I'm so sorry." He says taking his hand off your throat and you nod giving him a smile. _That wouldn't usually be your response after nearly being suffocated to death, but you knew he was confused and he couldn't control himself, you just hoped that Lydia would be able help the man as she seems to have a connective to him._

"Let me help you. We will explain everything." Lydia says and the deputy nods taking the jacket Lydia was offering and tying it around his waste.

"Derek!" You shout turning from the two and sprinting towards the black camaro where your dad and Stiles were currently pulling Derek out through the broken window of the car. _Oh god_.

You reach their side within seconds and help them pull the alpha out the car. You settle him down on the ground gently noticing the unsightly metal rod poking through his thigh, his face was covered in scratches and blood and his shirt and arms were shredded. _He clearly wasn't wearing his seat belt._

"Jesus son." Your dad mutters obviously spotting the metal rod.

"I'm fine." He winces putting a hand on your leg as you kneel next to him.

"You and I are gonna have a talk about seat belts later that you won't enjoy." You comment with a grin and Derek smiles grabbing the rod with his hand. Before you could say anything he yanks it out, dropping it the ground next to him.

"Dude! That's just gross." Stiles states shaking his head and Derek scowls at him causing you to laugh.

You help Derek stand up, his wounds already healing thanks to his alpha power which you were grateful for. You then explain the situation with the hellhound, telling them that Parrish was confused and didn't know what he was or who he was and that he only wants to protect the supernatural.

"Well if he can prove his loyalty to us and if Lydia can help him through it, Scott and I will be able to teach him how to control his shifts, maybe become part of the pack if all of us feel comfortable with it, minus Peter." Derek responds and you smile.

"You would do that for him?" Your dad asks and Derek nods.

"You said it yourself Sheriff he's a good guy and has risked his life many times to save others. If that's all true then he belongs in the pack." Derek answers.

"God I love you." You comment with a smile.

"I love you too, that's kinda why we are in a relationship." Derek answers grinning giving you a hug.

"Don't ever get in a car crash again., you scared the hell out of me." You mutter and he laughs as you hug him back.

"Well now that my car is absolutely ruined I don't think that will happen any time soon." He replies as Isaac, Chris, Allison and Scott's footsteps head your way.

You and Derek both turn to find them staring at the black car in shock.

"Yes that's Derek's car and yes I will never hear the end of it." You reply with a laugh. "Living with Derek will be hell for the next few weeks... he loved that car." You say and they all laugh as Derek rolled his eyes.

"Stiles has his jeep and I have... I had my camaro." Derek defends and Stiles laughs.

"Except my jeep is better." Stiles teases and Derek raises his eyebrows.

"Your jeep breaks down every few hours and is held together with duck tape." Derek responds.

"Well at least my jeep is still running, yours not so much." Stiles bites back and the pack just laugh.

"y/n seriously how to deal with that." Stiles questions waving at your mate next to you. "Like seriously what's it's like living with Derek Hale."

"I asked him for a glass of water when he was mad at me a few weeks ago and he brings me a cup of ice and tells me to 'wait.'" You reply and Stiles just laughs, even your dad cracks a grin.

"And you still love me." Derek says putting his arm around your shoulders and you nod with a smile.

"Forever and always." You reply giving him a kiss and the pack all moan at the public affection and Derek rolls his eyes looking around at his pack. You by his side smiling brightly, the true alpha and his hunter girlfriend kissing copying you two, Stiles and Isaac both laughing next to each other, the sheriff and Chris watching the kids proudly and Lydia and Parrish standing a few meters away watching with a smile, thinking exactly what everyone else was.

"It's good to be back."

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading, I have never written a character x Reader fanfic before. If you liked it please comment and leave a kudos, it means the world to me knowing someone out there has enjoyed my writing. 
> 
> If you have any requests for other fanfics comment them below or send me a message as I am going to begin my next fanfic after exams and looking for ideas on what to write about. 
> 
> Also the final 10 episodes of Teen Wolf start tomorrow!!! I am so excited yet so scared at the same time!!!


End file.
